My Damn eyes
by Oni of ash
Summary: Currently deciding whether or not to rewrite. pm me if you want to help me decide.
1. My damn eyes

It was raining again, the down pour causing everything to disappear in a gray blanket a few feet away from your eyes. A lone figure stood atop the fourth Kage's head carved into the mountain side, his golden hair hanging limply in front of his eyes and around his head, his black shirt and pants plastered to him from the rain. He slowly opened his blood red slitted eyes to gaze into the grayness. Naruto Uzamaki stood alone on the mountain, aware that Anbu were watching him from the trees, he shook his head and sighed.

"Never alone, Never safe." he muttered as he fished out a stick of pocky and stuck it in his mouth, "Want some Kakashi?" he asked holding the box out to the seemingly empty space beside him.

A hand reached out from the grayness and picked one out, "Thanks Naruto." the disembodied voice said.

Naruto remained impassive, his face neutral. "Any time." he said in monotone, his blood red eyes still scanning the gray, "Does the council really think I'm this much of a threat? I'm only ten but they treat me as a criminal."

"I think you know what they really want Naruto." Kakashi said beside him, Naruto's eyes flickered to him then went back to staring straight ahead.

"I will never be a tool to someone who does not tell me what he wants face to face Kakashi."

"What are you going to do, leave?… Naruto?"

"…That's an interesting idea." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Leave Konoha."

"You can't!" Kakashi's voice had an the faintest note of panic to it, "You know they would hunt you down Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "I would love to see them even try to stop me." he said simply, no emotion detectable in his voice. "Don't worry about it Kakashi, it was only an idea." Naruto said evenly as he closed his eyes again, "I will not give them a reason to take my eyes."

XXXXXXXXX

Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the streets of Konoha and revealing a figure walking down the streets slowly, heading for a weapons shop. The figure scanned the streets endlessly, never pausing, never stopping, his red eyes scanned for any sign of movement. Satisfied that no one else was around and he had ditched his Anbu guard for the moment he turned his attention to the shop's window, his eyes flashed and he passed through it like it wasn't there. Stepping over trip wires and booby traps he walked over to a glass case and peered in, inside lay a pitch black Katana next to its black sheath, his eyes flashed again and he reached in to take it out. Securing it around his waist he took out a few bags of money and laid them on the counter, as he turned around to head out of the shop the lights went on, Naruto's head snapped to the stairs to see a young girl about a year older then him standing at its base holding a bow staff.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded, her chocolate eyes matching her shoulder length hair. Naruto pointed to the sword then to the bags of money behind him, "It's a bit late to be shopping isn't it?" she demanded, brandishing the staff as she advanced upon him.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Naruto said in monotone, "My plan was to grab it, pay, then leave before I disturbed anyone."

The girl glared at him, as she stepped closer Naruto was able to see her clothes, she was in a pink kimono and had obviously just woken up. "Who are you?" she demanded again, Naruto blinked.

"Naruto Uzamaki, who are you?" he asked calmly, he could escape whenever he wanted to but he had no reason to leave yet.

"I'm the owner's daughter!" she yelled, Naruto heard a thump from above and he his eyes flickered up.

"Does the owner's daughter have a name?" he asked unperturbed.

"Ten-Ten… you're not a thief?" she asked cautiously.

"I paid for it, in fact I might have over paid."

"Why did you come here so late?" she asked, keeping three feet distance from him.

"I don't think your father would have sold me it, I'm young after all." Naruto said with another flick of his eyes as foot steps sounded above. "I think I should go." Naruto said as he turned to the door.

"No you don't! You are to meet my father to tell him this young man." she yelled as she tried to jump over him, Naruto moved in a blur to stand behind her as she landed, he grabbed her arms and pulled them back so that she dropped the staff, moving in another bluer he produced rope and tied her arms up.

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten, but I cannot do that, if you wish you can tell him my name but as soon as I leave this shop there is nothing he can do, it will legally be mine then since I paid for it." Naruto explained as he tied up her legs and made her as comfortable as possible, she glared at him as Naruto stood up and walked straight through the glass. "Tomorrow is the start of my true Ninja training, no kids stuff anymore." there was a flash of lightning and he vanished into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Ninja Academy students. My name is Iruka, the man beside me is Mizuki, we will be your sensei from now until you graduate." Iruka said as he scratched his scar on the bridge of his nose. Naruto sighed and closed his scarlet eyes as he rested his head on his fist. "To excite you we've brought in last years class to tell you what they liked about their first year." Iruka said, Naruto was barely conscious of the sound of the door opening so he was slightly surprised when he glanced up to see three people in front of the class. "May I introduce last years top three graduates. Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten." Naruto became aware of someone staring at him and he looked up and locked gazes with Ten-Ten, the ghost of a smile flickered on Naruto's face as she continued to glare at him.

After they had told their stories Ten-Ten stomped up the stairs to him and Naruto stood so that they stood eye to eye, "I'm going to kill you." she hissed, the other's around them shrank away but Naruto remained impassive and immobile as she tried to loom over him unsuccessfully. "I want the sword back." she hissed, Naruto shook his head.

"I own it, it is mine." he stated. Ten-Ten growled. "Just let it go Ten-Ten, I won. That's what you really can't stand, someone younger then you beat you." Ten-Ten blushed. "I paid for it, it is mine."

"Do you even know how to use it? Do you know how special that sword is?" she asked evenly, Naruto nodded. "That sword is not a play thing." she said quietly, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Iruka is starting to get angry, you had better leave." Naruto said as he sat back down.

Ten-Ten frowned, "We'll discuss this after class." she promised, Naruto shrugged.

Naruto watched as Ten-Ten left then turned his attention back to the class to see them all looking at him. "What?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes, "Just business."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the Academy slightly disappointment, it was all still child's play, the sensei had refused him access to the jutsu vaults by telling him that he was to young and handed him scrolls on jutsu he already knew. He walked over and sat down on a lone swing absently and began to swung back and forth in thought. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked from his position on the branch above him.

Naruto sighed ever so softly, "It's boring, nothing is new and they won't even allow me access to the jutsu vault. What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be allowed access?"

"Hokage's orders." Kakashi said from behind his little orange book, "Hokage-sama wants you to take it a little slower Naruto, he's worried you won't make friends."

"I have friends." Naruto said, slightly peeved this time.

"Friends that aren't the anbu that watch over you Naruto." Kakashi said gently, Naruto's eyes flickered up at him. "Just think about it, I'm sure if you made time for friends Hokage-sama would reconsider on your jutsu restriction. Looks like you have company, gotta go."

Naruto looked up, "Hello Ten-Ten, you look good, I like your hair down more myself."

Ten-Ten blushed slightly, "Complements aside I want to apologize to you, you did pay for it, and I was slightly irritated that you beat me so easily."

Ten-Ten looked at him and Naruto blinked, "Well… okay then. I do realize how important this sword is but it's mine by more accounts then one, Minato was my father, it is my by inheritance." Naruto stroked the sword's handle as he said this, like he could feel his father's spirit still intact with it, "So tell your father it is alright, he fulfilled his promise." Ten-Ten stared at him, "Okay, anything else you want to talk to me about?"

Ten-Ten's stare turned to an intrigued look, "Want to go get something to eat?"

Naruto blinked, "Sure, where do you have in mind though? Most places won't accommodate me."

"Why is that?"

"… I can't say, it's a secret." Naruto said as he stood up and ran a hand through his shoulder length golden spikes, 'I need to see a barber soon.' he thought, "Anyway, let's go." Naruto walked beside Ten-Ten out of the compound and out onto the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at his ramen bowl in interest, Ten-Ten sat beside him devouring her own bowl of ramen. "I meant to ask you," Ten-Ten said as she sat her ramen bowl down, "Why are your eyes like that? Is it some type of Kekkei Genkai ?" Naruto shrugged. "Let me guess, you can't say?" Naruto nodded. "Am I asking to many questions?" Naruto shook his head. "Good, because I'm not done. Do you really know how to use the sword or was that just for me to get off your back?" Naruto nodded. "That was just for me to back off?" Naruto shook his head. "So you really know how to use it?" Naruto nodded. "Why won't you talk?"

"I don't need to but I will if you want." Naruto said as he looked up at her. "Tell me something, do my eyes freak you out?"

"A little, but it's just unsettling. It makes me think of something evil."

Naruto nodded again. "Are you done? I could wait."

"No, I'm done."

Naruto handed the waitress the money and stood up, "Come on, do you want me to walk you home?"

Ten-Ten nodded, "I think father would like to meet you." she said as she stood up and grabbed his arm, "Come on, we're friends right?"

Naruto blinked, "Friends? Are we friends?"

"Sure, why not? I still don't believe you can use that sword." she suddenly said, Naruto's eyes closed.

"We'll see." he muttered as he allowed her to drag him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice house."

"Shut up."

"I thought those were called mansions?"

"I said shut up." Ten-Ten blushed as they walked up the long road to the large mansion on top of the hill.

"But seriously, I thought you lived in the shop."

"Only when work takes to long."

Naruto blinked, "Oh, of coarse, so silly of me." he said evenly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Naruto's smirk lasted only a moment before it was wiped clean by his impassive face. "So… I imagine you live in a nice house since you're the son of the fourth."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why should I? I live by myself, don't get me wrong I don't live in some hole in the ground and I have a mansion but I live in a smaller house until I don't need it anymore." he explained, fingering the handle of his sword.

Ten-Ten looked at him strangely before turning back to the trail, "It is a long way up isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the young man who stole from me?"

"I paid."

"You were in after hours."

"It's still legally mine."

"That does not matter, you were in there illegally, how did you get in anyway?"

"I walked in through the window." Naruto answered truthfully. The elderly man before him frowned, his black hair cropped short. "Look, this was a bad idea Ten-Ten. I'm gone, it was nice to meet you sir." Naruto jumped back and landed on the ledge of the window, his eyes flashed and he vanished.

"Naruto wait!" Ten-Ten called out to late. "Father! That was Minato's son! The sword was supposed to go to him!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Impossible, Minato had no successor. The only reason I still had the sword was because of that!" he yelled back, "Whoever that was lied to you Ten-Ten, Minato had no son." he stated firmly.

Ten-Ten turned back to the open window, "You're wrong dad, he wouldn't lie to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'time sure passes in a hurry.' Naruto thought passively as he readied himself for his daily training. a lot of time had passed since he had met Ten-Ten on his midnight shopping session, he was now in his final year of ninja academy, a fact that Kakashi and the others commented on almost daily now. It had been fun he supposed, living an almost normal life without the more obvious interests of the council pressing down upon him. But those were thoughts of another time, he had training to focus upon after all. Naruto stood on top of the Kage's mountain again, the black blade unsheathed in his hands and he stood bare chested and bare footed. He was breathing heavily and staring at the smoking stump ahead of him with savage intensity, his feet were splayed out and he held his sword out horizontally above his head with both hands. "Focus your energy Naruto." he said to himself, trying to ignore the Anbu staring at him. He swung the blade in an ark slowly above his head, his grip tightened and he slashed down. Lightning crackled and the smell of O-zone entered the area as the stump before him exploded. Naruto gritted his teeth and slashed again, lightning erupted from the air before the blade and the flying shrapnel from the stump incinerated into nothing.

Naruto smiled for an instant before pain exploded from his stomach and the blade flew from his grasp and thudded into the wood as he sat down heavily while crossing his arms, his face remained neutral, hiding the pain as his breathing became more ragged and deep. "Used to much chakra." he said, his usual impassive voice slightly strained, as he lay back on the cliff top and closed his eyes wearily, "Tired." he mumbled.

A few minutes later Kakashi walked over and picked up Naruto's sleeping form, "You're going to kill yourself one of these days Naruto." he sighed, "Come on, let's take him back home." Kakashi walked over and picked up the black katana, he studied it briefly then sheathed it in Naruto's sheath. Walking over to an ancient and twisted tree he kicked open a hatch and descended the steps underneath it, coming into a dining area behind the fourth Hokage's stone face he walked over and opened a red door, walking in he set Naruto down on the large bed and threw a thin sheet over him. A masked Anbu walked in and set Naruto's folded shirt and sandals on a table next to the door. "Thank you Rin, you can go home, I'll watch over him." the Anbu saluted and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Walking out he set himself on a couch and dug out a small orange book. 'Take your time Naruto. I've got all day.' he smiled perversely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke to the sound of birds, looking over he saw a young blue birds nest sitting on the window. He sat up wearily, his slitted scarlet eyes half-open, he threw a black jacket over his muscular body so that it was unbuttoned as he walked out into his dining area. "Mourning Rin, Jonji, Yomega, Kakashi." Naruto straightened up and shook his head, "Does anyone know a good barber? I really need a haircut." he said tugging at his bangs that now hung down below his neck.

"Oh! I could do it!" Rin squealed, Naruto watched her jump up and down for a moment before he finally flashed a ghost of a smile. "Please? I know what I'm doing. How long have we known each other?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond. "A year, that's right! Now where's the faith?"

Naruto sighed, "Alright fine, but only since we've known each other for so long." Rin pumped her fist in the air. "How did you ever become an Anbu Rin? You're so bubbly."

"If you want to know then you would have to do something to see me serious." Rin said playfully.

"I may take you up on that offer…" Naruto muttered. Rin took out a Kunai and steered him to a chair, "Careful with that now. I still want hair when you're done."

"Oh relax you big baby, I told you that I know what I'm doing." she promised as she brought the Kunai closer. Naruto watched it wearily as it zipped back and forth over his head, blond hair was cascading down like rain around him and he was starting to get uneasy. "There, all done." she announced, Naruto sat up and she handed a mirror to him.

Naruto stared at his reflection for a minute or two before he nodded, "I like it." his hair now hung down in smaller spikes just above his eyes and straight down to the nape of his neck.

"Well good, we have two days until the end of your Academy days. You're going to graduate!" she squealed again.

Naruto's face remained neutral but his eyes flickered away, "Yeah, almost done with that place. Almost time to start my Ninja path. I wonder who my sensei will be." he said curiously, now looking out of the window. "I better go and meet Ten-Ten, she'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so- hey you got a hair cut."

"Nice to see you too Ten-Ten, Yeah I got a hair cut. How is Lee and Neji? Did Bushy brow Sr. kill you guys with training yet? Or did you kill him?"

"Gai's still crazy about training but I'm used to it by now. Who cut your hair?"

"…"

"Oh right, no discussing names of handlers. Okay then, how has training for you been? Know who your sensei is yet?"

"Training is good, my sensei said that I'm a very dedicated student and that he has nothing else to teach me."

"But it's only been a year, he can't be serious."

"I've trained in swordsmanship since I was six Ten-Ten. But I'm also a very dedicated student." he said again.

"Your eyes have to help you in it. Why won't you discuss what they can do with me?"

"Because I can't you know that. We're almost to the Academy."

They stopped just before the gates and Te-Ten finished with the same question since they had first met, "When will I get to see your house?" she demanded.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he brought out a sliver box, "It's a present, but you're only to open it after team selections, okay?" Ten-Ten nodded and Naruto jumped away. Ten-Ten stared after him before turning around and jumping away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"Hmm."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers together, "Ino you should quit staring at me now." two chairs to his right Ino blushed and stared straight ahead. "Worried about the test?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered

"You should."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you as well then?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Yes, but I'm not. Funny isn't it." Naruto answered, Sasuke smirked.

Naruto watched as Iruka came before the class, "Listen up class, testing is about to start, when I call your name you will enter the next room and take your test, then you shall exit and go home, those who pass will come back tomorrow, those who don't will come back next year. Understood? Good, first up!"

Naruto toyed with a kunai as he waited for his turn. He was virtually alone in the room now, save for a few others. His scarlet eyes studied the Kunai in his hands as if it had some secret to give up. "Naruto." Naruto looked up in surprise, the classroom had vanished and in it's place was training ground ten. Ten-Ten and her teammates were sitting around talking, "What about Naruto?" Ten-Ten asked incredulously.

"I heard that he is dangerous, it was something about his eyes and some type of beast that was related to him." Lee said as he flexed his hands.

"I too have heard that there is something strange about him, but when I asked about him I met silence, people will not talk about it. It is some type of secret. Do you think Naruto knows?"

"Yes." Ten-Ten said, "When I ask about his eyes he always goes silent for awhile then tells me that he cannot discuss it. He always seems so sad I don't push it."

"See if you can find out. We need to know if we are to work with him in the future." Neji said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Do not mention this to master Gai. I have a feeling he would try to persuade us away." all three of them nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes again and when he opened them the classroom was back, "Naruto, we're ready for you now." Iruka said as he checked something off his clipboard. Naruto stood up, "Alright, Ninja path here I come." he muttered.


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto walked along in the dark, a brand new head band tied around his neck. Kicking open the hatch to his house he descended into pitch black and flipped the switch on. "Surprise." Rin and Kakashi said as they popped streamers, "Happy graduation. Welcome to the party." Naruto nodded with the flicker of another smile.

"Come on and cut your cake." Rin said steering him over to it. Naruto walked over and stared at his cake, it featured a Chibi version of Naruto with his arms crossed surrounded by four smiling Anbu masks. "You like it?" A full blown smile appeared on his face and lasted there for a few seconds before it vanished behind his mask again, but a small smirk remained intact.

Naruto picked up a kunai and cut the first piece off, he turned around and handed it to Rin. "Thanks Rin." she ruffled his hair and helped distribute the rest of the cake.

"Naruto, over here. Come take a picture." Kakashi called.

"In a minute, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right there."

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked over to the door and closed it behind him, a few minutes later Naruto came back out. "Must be nerves." he muttered to himself as Naruto walked over and the took the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked along the road, the gates of the Academy greeted him like old friends, he entered the classroom and slid into the last chair in the top row, as the classroom filled up his eyes grew harder. "Alright welcome back returning graduates," Iruka said, "This is the part where you give your speeches, who wants to go first?" Naruto raised his hand and walked down to the foot of the classroom, he stared at each and everyone of them, he said five simple words. "I will miss you all." and he erupted into smoke. Iruka stared at the spot in the classroom for a moment before he started to panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto walked calmly along the dusty road, his sword strapped to his hip, a black traveling cloak covering him, a straw hat covering his head, and a scroll full of money in one pocket. He stopped atop a bluff and gazed across the land of wave. "My true Ninja way begins now." he sighed. A gust of wind blew across the cliff top and he was swept away. He reappeared in the middle of a small city and continued walking through it. As he walked he noticed a beggar on the street corner and fished out a gold Ryu out of pity for him, as he tossed it to him he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes and he turned around to see a dozen men before him.

"Hand us your money kid and we won't hurt you." Naruto blinked slowly and he ignored them and began to walk away. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" more men stepped before him and Naruto sighed.

"You don't want to do this." Naruto said calmly. "It will end badly for you and these men if you take another step towards me." The man laughed as he stepped forward, there was a flash and Naruto stood outside of the circle, he cleaned his sword and sheathed it with a snap, the men behind him and around him fell down, dead. "I told you not to." Naruto said calmly as he walked towards the closest bar, walking in he noticed a muscular man staring at him, the girl beside him was also staring, she seemed about his age. Naruto ignored them and walked over to the counter, "Water, how much?"

"On the house." the man yelled, terrified. Naruto sighed and left a few copper ryu on the bar and walked over to a bare table next to a wall, he took off his hat and sat it on the table before him, he sipped his water.

As Naruto finished his water he watched the muscular man and the girl get up and walk over towards him, he watched them closely as they sat down before him. "What can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"Answer questions for us," the man said, Naruto watched as he took a huge sword out and laid it on the table.

Naruto saw the words, head cleaver, scrawled on the side and he stared at the man. "Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist… you might want to leave this town, I probably have head hunters and Anbu on my tail at the moment."

Zabuza shrugged, "One question before we leave. Who are you? And I'm not talking about your name boy."

Naruto stared at him, "I'm a tool, I was born a tool, I was shaped to be a tool. I didn't like my potential wielders, they operated from the sidelines." Zabuza grunted and stood, Naruto looked at the girl beside him and had a strange sense of Deja-vu, "Have we met before?" he asked, perplexed.

She shook her head and stood, "I don't think so, good bye."

Naruto grunted as he looked out of the door way, "Damn they're fast." Naruto muttered as he stood and placed his straw hat back on, "They must have Hana with them." he muttered as he stood and leapt into the ceiling.

A moment later two anbu walked in, "Check each room, we cannot lose him." Naruto was vaguely surprised that it was Kakashi and also slightly irritated, Kakashi made things a lot more difficult. "I know you're here Naruto, come out so we can talk." he called, Naruto slid out of the open sun roof and vanished down the side. He counted to five and walked out and across the street, a moment later two anbu landed in the alley he previously occupied. Naruto smiled as he back off into the thickening mist, letting it envelope him, he walk on through the mist, but as the woods came into view something slammed into his chest and he flew across the air and landed in the middle of the square, surrounded by a dozen Kahona shinobi. "Hey Naruto." Kakashi greeted. Naruto grunted as he stood up and looked around, he was surrounded and there was no way out. "Would you please come with us?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "What do you know about my eyes Kakashi? I don't think you fully comprehend its power." a tremor shook the ground, but Naruto ignored it as he stared at Kakashi. "It has a power that even I could not fully comprehend, it has the power to send someone back. But it has restrictions, it can only be used once, it will leave me weak for days, I'll become younger as I go farther back, and we have to agree on when to use it."

Kakashi's single visible eye widened, "We?"

Naruto nodded, "I have been in contact with Kyubbi since I gained these eyes, and we have come to a small understanding at the moment, good-bye Kakashi." Another tremor shook the ground and Naruto closed his eyes. Red energy surrounded Naruto as the ground shook even more, Kakashi and the other shinobi were blown back as the energy erupted out, then it drew itself in and Naruto was gone.

Up in the trees red Sharingon eyes looked on with interest, his blue skinned partner beside him frowning in confusion, "Where'd he go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes groggily and raised a hand wearily to shield his face from the wet tongue bathing it, he sat up and shook his head, he looked down at the small kitsune mother and smiled at her, "Thank you mam, but I think I need human support for this." The kitsune bobbed her head and Naruto crawled out into the misty world, he checked to make sure that everything was intact and that his sword was still on his belt before walking away slowly.

"I told you it was a stupid idea Idiot." Kyubbi muttered.

"I didn't have any other choice." Naruto said calmly, "Or at least none that I could see." Naruto limped along into the small city just as grey snow began to fall, limping along he passed regular sleeping quarter and instead went down an alleyway and sat down heavily next to a dumpster, he glared at the grey sky. "Damn, I need to rest." he swore, he heard a scuffling to his right and his sword flashed out and he found the point an inch away from a young girl's throat about his age, he saw the panic in her eyes and he sheathed his sword swiftly. "Sorry," he looked at her grime covered face and he handed her a towel, "You want to wipe your face? Or perhaps you're just hungry?" She looked at him as Naruto took out a nutrient bar and handed it to her, "It doesn't taste that good but it's food." she took it and frowned, she wiped her face with the towel.

She unwrapped the bar and bit into it, "You're right it isn't that good." she stared at it. "But you're also right that it's food." she took another bite as Naruto scowled at the sky. "What happened to you? Lose a fight?"

Naruto shook his head, "Just the side effect of something stupid." he mumbled, he turned and stared at her, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Haku, it's nice to meet you." she said as she extended a hand.

Naruto took it and they shook, "Hey Haku, I'm Naruto. Would you mind if I join you?"

She smiled slightly, "Sure Naruto, as long as we help each other." Naruto smirked, "Sure, first would you like a bath and a room? We can get separate rooms if you don't trust me."

She stared at him, "Actually I feel like I can trust you, plus I wouldn't want to be alone in a strange place." she admitted,

Naruto nodded, "I know the feeling, could you help me up?" Haku stood and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get a room for the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as he laid down on the couch in their room. "Darn, still need more rest." he muttered.

"Umm, Naruto? Would you, umm, do you have a pair of clothes I can change into?" Naruto looked up to see Haku's blushing face, he blinked and dug out a scroll, hit bit his thumb and wiped the blood across it, a black shirt and pants sprang up, he got up heavily and walked over to Haku he bent down and placed them near the door, he turned around he began to walk away. "Thanks." Haku said she closed the door with a snap, Naruto sat back down on the couch and dug out a scroll on wind techniques. Ten minutes later Haku walked out and sat in the chair directly across from him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked cautiously.

Naruto set the scroll down and looked at her, "You remind me of myself, plus I think it would work nicely for both of us to work together." he said simply. Haku stared at him. Naruto sighed, "Look at my eyes, do I look normal? I believe that we have more in common then you think Haku. My eyes tell me things about people sometimes, it tells me that you've seen things that should not be seen, it also tells me that your soul is pure, it also tells me you need to fix the neck line of that shirt before it gets any lower." Haku looked down then back up at Naruto who now held a needle and thread. "Hold still for a minute please." his hands flashed and Haku blinked, "There done, no more danger. Now where was I?" he scratched his head and Haku giggled. "Right, it also tells me that you're trust worthy. And that I value most of all." Haku stared at him and Naruto closed his eyes, "If you need money for food just tell me." Naruto said as he leaned back against a pillow. "I'm going to sleep now, you can have the bed. Be careful when you wake me, just stay still if you do." Haku watched as Naruto's face relaxed and the seriousness was replaced with peace, she sighed and shook her head. Reaching over she brushed a strand of hair to the side and smiled, 'Naruto huh? I'm beginning to like this guy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he stood and stretched, "I think I'm finally back to full health." he said to himself, "It only took a week." he muttered. "Hey Haku." he walked over to the bed and looked down at her, he nudged the bed with his foot, "Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty. Time for breakfast."

Haku sat up groggily, "What? Oh Naruto, right." she slid around and stood up with a yawn, "Where to?"

Naruto shrugged, "anywhere is fine by me."

Haku smiled at him as she headed for the bathroom, "Let me get ready first okay?" she closed the door and Naruto sighed, he took out his black blade and checked it over for chips or scrapes, it was still in perfect condition. A minute later Haku came out, and her face seemed glow white. "Let's go." she said as she tugged on his arm. Naruto gave in and followed her closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think this was a good idea Naruto, I have a bad feeling about this." Haku shivered in her seat, Naruto looked up from his breakfast and frowned.

"Okay we can leave, but you haven't eaten anything yet."

Haku shook her head, "I don't feel like eating right now."

Naruto nodded, "As you wish, let's go." Naruto pushed off from the seat and offered Haku a hand down. As they turned around Naruto's eyes flashed and he growled, "Let's get out of here." he tightened his grip on her hand and pushed forward. Three feet from the exit half a dozen men blocked the path, Naruto stopped and pushed Haku behind his back, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

One of them laughed and Naruto smelled the liquor on his breath from where he stood, "Called us gentlemen. Listen boy, how much for the girl?"

"She's not for sale." Naruto growled.

"Well that is a pity. If she's not for sale then we'll just have to take her." they started to advance and Naruto placed a hand on his katana.

"Take another step and you will die my friends." Naruto said calmly, behind him Haku shivered. The sky darkened and Naruto's eyes glowed, a faint light began to come from the katana, the men stepped closer. Naruto slid his katana out slowly, lightning crackled around the blade and the men took a step back. Naruto took the katana out fully and raised it above his head, "Let me show you your future." he brought the lightning fused katana in front of his eyes and held it vertically up. "Leave now or die." Naruto whispered, the men looked at one another and nodded, they stepped forward again. Naruto heard Haku squeaked and felt her presence leave his side, he looked back to see one of the men holding her tightly, Naruto turned back to the men before him and lightning flared, lighting the street and the inside of the bar. Naruto turned around to see the man staring at him. Naruto sheathed his blade with a sharp snap and began to walk over to him, "Release her or die." The man let go and Naruto caught Haku before she fell, she was unconscious and there was a cut on her forehead, a thin line of blood was trailing down her pale face. Naruto picked her up bridal style and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Naruto sat Haku down on the middle of the bridge and sighed, he took out his blade and a cleaning cloth. Cleaning the gore off of it he looked over at Haku, the blood was still flowing out of the wound and her face was covered in ash, he placed his hand over it and closed his eyes, red chakra began to seep through his hands and into her wound, a few seconds later he removed his hand and wiped the blood away. Naruto heard muffled foot fall and looked up to see someone coming towards them. "What's this? Two orphans on a bridge? What are you two doing here?"

Naruto blinked, "Zabuza of the seven swordsman of the mist. Interesting…"

Zabuza stared at him for a moment, "What's with your eyes?" he asked.

"Keni-geki. Shouldn't you be leaving now? The head hunters will be coming soon."

Zabuza stared at him then looked at Haku, "She has a Keni-geki as well?"

"Yes, my eyes have told me." Naruto stared, waiting.

"Who are you?" Zabuza finally asked.

"I am a tool, a shinobi."

Zabuza nodded, "How would you two like coming with me?"

Naruto shrugged, "Beats sitting around her doing nothing, I'm sure Haku will agree." Naruto picked Haku up bridal style again, "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leapt back as thousands of icy needles peppered the ground where he had stood a moment before, he formed a single seal and spilt into four different copies. They landed and each one ran through different hand seals.

"Futton: hurricane."

"Suiton: Grand dragon."

"Kaiton: burning phoenix."

"Raiton: lightning cage."

A blazing cage of living lightning surrounded Haku, three different layers of elements surrounded to make sure she could not escape. Naruto smiled slightly until he felt a senbon needle to the side of his neck, "Dead." Haku said. Naruto frowned, he glanced left and right, there was a water clone on each of his shadow clones.

"Damn, you win." Naruto grumbled, irritated.

Haku giggled and hung onto his neck, "Okay, take me to camp now." she commanded, Naruto was then forced to bring her in on piggy back to a slightly amused Zabuza.

"Lost again?" he guessed, Naruto grunted. Haku leapt down and took off her hunter's mask. Naruto did the same, his mask featuring the face of a fox. "I'm starting to think you let her win." Zabuza said as he cleaned his blade. "I think I may have found an employer for us, he's a scum ball but he's rich. We move at noon, understood?" Naruto and Haku nodded. "Good, grab the gear, it's a long walk." Zabuza wrapped his sword and picked up the biggest pack, while Naruto and Haku picked up the smaller ones, Naruto placed his mask in the pack and placed his straw hat on. "Right, let's go."

XXXXXXXXX

"An old man? You want us to take out an old man?" Zabuza asked incredulously as he sat on the couch, Naruto stood to his left while Haku stood to his right, her mask firmly attached. "What is so important about him?"

"You don't need to know that. Just get the job done." Gato said as he tapped his staff on the ground, Naruto blinked. "He's hired body guards from Kahona to protect him, a genin team."

"Naruto?" Zabuza asked, Naruto nodded. "My friend can handle them himself, but just incase I'll send the demon brothers with him, happy?" Gato nodded, "Good, Naruto you know the drill." Naruto nodded again as he stroked his sword. "Take them out, bring the old man's head in." Zabuza commanded.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. It will be done." Naruto turned around and walked out of the room, his black cloak fluttering in the slight breeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked down at the approaching team with irritation, "Why is it always my luck? Hatake Kakashi leads the team, be fast and do not make any mistakes. You will only have one chance, understood?"

"Hai Fox, we will take him out." that was what they knew him as, fox.

"No, not yet. Let me see who else he has with him." Naruto's eyes began to glow, "Sasuke Uchiha, Harono Sakura, and… no one else? Huh, it's a two-man team, that's odd. Alright, just as planed." the brothers nodded and vanished, Naruto sighed. "Why is it always Kakashi?" he muttered again. Naruto watched as the trap was set up, his scarlet eyes making the slits in his mask glow blood red. Naruto waited until they were done then raised his hands to the sky, the sky began to darken and rain started to fall, distant thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Kakashi looked up and held out a hand as rain began to fall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an umbrella. Naruto almost laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, I don't think this is normal weather." Naruto heard Sasuke mutter.

"No, you're right it's not. But it's real rain, it's not a jutsu… interesting though, maybe someone's just messing around with us." Naruto watched as they came closer to the trap. Naruto fingered his swords handle, his fingers briefly stopped as he saw Kakashi glance down at the puddle, 'crap.' Naruto turned and leapt higher into the trees just as they passed the puddle the brothers rose up and wrapped their chain around Kakashi, Naruto gritted his teeth and fled, already knowing the outcome. 'I told you to ignore him.' he thought furiously.

XXXXXXXXXXxx

"I told the fools to ignore him, I told them to just focus on the old man!" Naruto seethed slightly as he marched back and forth in front of a surprised Zabuza and Haku, "I thought they could handle it, I thought they understood. Now Kakashi will know that the old man is the target, he'll be on the alert." Naruto stopped and breathed deeply, he composed himself swiftly, "You will have to be careful if you face Kakashi Zabuza-sama, he's on his toes now. He might even get another team to help protect him." he said evenly.

"So, you know Kakashi well?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto nodded, "We were friends once, he was my guard, he watched over me as well, but recently we went against each other."

"What happened?" Zabuza asked, Naruto sighed.

"Do you have a new copy of the bingo books?" Zabuza nodded and pulled out a small grey book, Naruto took it and flipped open the pages, he handed it back to Zabuza who read aloud.

"Naruto Uzamaki, A-ranked missing nin. Ran away from Kahona after graduating, approach with caution his scarlet eyes are an unknown Keni-geki that is wanted by the council of Kahona. Reward… twelve million Ryu. Geez kid, who did you kill?" Naruto shrugged unhappily. "Your bounty is bigger then mine."

Naruto closed his eyes wearily, "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking about?" Haku asked from her position in the tree braches above Naruto.

"Old times, old friends." he said with a sigh as he chewed on a stem of grass, "I'm wondering if they'll recognize me. Behind the mask I mean." he laid back on the ground and stared up at the clouds.

Haku jumped down and landed beside him, "And what if they do? What if they do find out who you are? Are you afraid that they'll take you away back to the village?"

Naruto sat up and stared at her, "I'd rather die then be separated from you and Zabuza, I feel like it's home when you two are around, I never really felt like that in Kahona." Haku smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up." Haku's blush increased and Naruto smiled. "Quit smiling you Baka." Naruto grinned and Haku tried to slap him half-heartedly. "Baka." she muttered again, Naruto chuckled.

"See, I never used to smile like that, I never used to laugh at all." Naruto said as he leaned forward to impress what he was saying. "Before I met you I was lost, all I knew was that I was not meant to be in Kahona. But when I met you it was like clouds were lifted, I could see my path again. It was like you helped to open my eyes, and if they were ever to try and take you away from me…" he leaned away, "I would kill anyone that tried to harm that." he said finally. Haku looked up, her face was cherry red. "Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"Shut up." she yelled as her blush increased.

Naruto smiled and laid back down, "Whatever you say Haku-chan."

It was raining slightly as Naruto walked through the base. Zabuza walked beside him, they were discussing when the best time to strike at the genin would be. "Look, all I'm saying is that they have a disadvantage in and on the water where we have the advantage. Fight them near the lake next to the path." Naruto argued.

"Fine, I'll attack them there, but what if there is another Jounin present? I can't take them both."

Naruto turned his scarlet gaze on him, "I'll take care of it then, without my hunter mask. Don't worry, it'll be easy."

"If it was easy why did you run before when you discovered that Kakashi lead the team?"

Naruto blushed slightly, "I was scared, it won't happen again, I'm prepared this time." his fists clenched and his eyes flashed. "I swear, just leave it to me." Zabuza looked at him before nodding once. "Come on," Naruto said wearily, "Let's go before we miss them." they disappeared into the mist.


	3. Fighting

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Naruto**

Naruto watched from afar as Kakashi and his team came closer, next to him stood Asuma and his team, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamru. Naruto nodded, at least it wasn't Gai and his team. "Get in position Haku, it's almost time." Haku nodded and briefly squeezed his shoulder. Naruto glanced back at her as she disappeared, turning back he pulled on his straw hat and jumped down. Making sure that it was perfectly secure Naruto began to walk forward through the thinning mist, he watched as Kakashi spotted him and spoke briefly to the group, Everyone except Asuma stopped.

Naruto watched as Asuma came closer, he stopped ten feet away, "Hello there stranger, would you kindly remove your hat? My friend Kakashi seems to think that you could be a threat, he's a little paranoid right now, we're transporting someone and he always gets this way, sorry for the inconvenience." he apologized. Naruto reached up and slid it off slowly, he looked up and settled his scarlet eyes on him. "Naru-!" Naruto's knee slammed into his gut and he twisted around in mid air to slam his foot into his back, knocking him through the air and slamming him into a tree next to the group.

Naruto dusted off his hat and looked calmly up at Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi, how have you been? When was the last time we saw each other? For me it was three years ago, how about you?"

Kakashi swallowed nervously, "A week."

Naruto blinked, "A week? Really? How strange the world is. Anyway I'm here for the bridge builder. So if you could simply step aside… No? Oh well, your funeral." Naruto drew his sword and the skies went dark, his eyes glowed as it began to get darker, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Naruto moved the sword slowly, lightning flared from its edge illuminating his face and the ground around him. Silently three more Narutos appeared around them with blazing sword, "What shall it be Kakashi? I really would rather not hurt anyone but I will if I must. But I forget." Naruto's sword powered down and the shadow clones dispersed, "I am to fight Asuma, not you." Naruto kneeled down as a low buzzing filled the air, Kakashi pushed the others down as Zabuza's sword flew over them and imbedded itself into the tree next to Naruto.

Zabuza appeared on it and looked over his shoulder at them, "Play time."

"May I introduce my master, Zabuza of the seven swords men of the mist." Naruto said calmly as he sheathed his sword and began to walk over to them, he suddenly raised his hands and the sun came out, the shadow at his feet retreated back to Shikamru, Naruto smiled. "Almost had me Shikamru, still a strategist I see." Shikamru frowned at him. "How have you been Sasuke?" Sasuke glared. "Okay then. Hey Ino." Ino blushed and took a step back. "Still nervous around me, I had hoped you had gotten over that." He turned and looked at Sakura, "Hey, what's up pinky?"

Sakura smiled, "Hey Naruto, nice to see you again." Naruto smiled back then turned back to Kakashi, his smile vanished, his eyes became hard. "The old man or death." he said again, "Preferably the old man."

"Sorry Naruto." Asuma said as he stood up, "But we can't do that. Man my back hurts." he grunted as he stood up and took out his knuckle knives, Naruto grimaced. "We have a mission to protect him, and we will. If you get in our way we'll be forced to stop you." he took a stance and Naruto drew his sword again, he held it horizontally before him with one hand and formed a seal.

Red chakra flowed down his arm and he pressed it against his blade, the wind suddenly picked up and blades of wind surrounded the blade, "Shredding wind." he said emotionlessly, he took a step forward and raised the blade. Asuma cursed as Naruto brought down the blade in a flash, the mist parted like a curtain and wind slammed into Asuma, picking him up and throwing him through the air. Naruto vanished and reappeared in mid-air, "Tri-arch." Naruto's blade flashed through the air again and lightning sped towards the group housing the bridge builder. Naruto landed and looked towards the group, as the smoke cleared Asuma became visible, his back was cut open and he was laying down. Naruto sheathed his sword and began to walk over, he stopped three feet away from the group. "Hand over the bridge builder." he said calmly.

His hand reached out slowly, a faint whistling caught his attention and he spun around to catch the kunai. "Come on Naruto, I thought you knew me better then that." Asuma admonished as he casually brushed himself off, "I'm sad that you fell for that." Asuma grinned as Naruto turned to him.

"My apologizes, I was giving you a brief rest. Now it's on for real." Naruto shifted his weight onto his legs and brought his sword out. "Let me show you what I've been holding back." He suddenly smiled slightly as the mist surrounded him. "Can you see me now?… Good." Asuma grimaced as he appeared beside the bridge builder.

"Be ready guys, Naruto's a class in and of his own. Shikamru, this isn't a time to be lazy so no messing around."

"But it's Naruto Sensei! He wouldn't hurt-" Ino froze as a sudden pressure surrounded them all.

"Did you know there are nine key points on the body that, when hit, cause assured death unless a first class medic nin is around? Shall I name them?" Naruto's voice shifted from one point to another, to fast for Asuma to track successfully. "The Kidneys, the jugular, the vein on the inner thigh." Ino felt hot breath on the back of her neck and spun around and stared out wildly into the darkness. "I knew all nine of these points by the time I could read. Now let me show you my favorite move… Raiton: lightning cyclone." everything went pitch black until a high pitched whirring sounded all around them. "This won't kill you, but I will eliminate you as a threat Asuma." the darkness was harshly taken away as a blinding light filled the area around them, "You have ten seconds to toss your knuckle blades or you may never be able to use those hands again Asuma." Naruto said as he walked through the crackling lightning with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Your choice."

Asuma grunted as his eyes narrowed, he slowly began to smile, "Actually, I have a better idea." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You give up and the but kicking I'm about to give you will only be half as bad as the one I would give you if you continued."

Naruto's eyes held little amusement, "You may have been one of the guardians of the elemental court Asuma but you were the sage of wind, and you do not have enough power in those meager knuckle-knives to stop this attack." Naruto closed his eyes. "Your funeral." he snapped his fingers and the white lightning tore along the ground towards Asuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Asuma's unconscious form, "Your lucky I changed the direction of the attack before it went to far and fried your brain Asuma." Naruto sighed as he picked up his knuckle-knives and hooked them onto his belt. He turned towards the group of frightened Gennin and walked towards them, "Hey, want to give up yet? It'll cause you some pain." Naruto suggested as he took his hands out of his pockets and put a hand on his blade handle, the grey mist hung behind him like a foreboding presence, ready to envelope them. "Huh?" His scarlet gaze swept them over once and saw their fear. "Not going to run?" Naruto sighed as he took his hand off his sword handle and brought his hand up. "You give me no choice then." The air was suddenly cold again as Team Asuma suddenly froze as Naruto shifted his body and opened his eyes coldly at them.

"What you're feeling now is a reaction from your fear stimuli." Naruto said calmly as his eyes suddenly flashed, team Asuma was now barely able to stand as Naruto took a step towards them, "Fear Stimuli is your body's way of telling you to run away from certain death. Normally a human is only able to activate about fifty of them at the most… but if you add in the presence of a demon then you gain a whole new level of possibilities. With the Demon presence over one hundred more stimuli open up, I'm sure you're beginning to feel it by now." Naruto was now only three feet away, "It is an ancient technique that very few clans even remember, let alone be able to use." Naruto walked past a trembling Ino first, he walked around Choji's faint form and walked straight up to Shikamru. "Sucks when you can't even move doesn't it?" Shikamru managed to give Naruto something equivalent to a glare as he walked past him and took out his sword before his target.

Naruto pressed his cold blade to the man's throat as he trembled, "I truly am sorry that you have to die." Naruto said in monotone, this was his least favorite part of the job, "But this is the life of a shinobi, we cannot escape it." he brought his blade back and it flashed forward, there was a sharp whistling as a kunai whizzed by before his eyes, scratching a line across his nose. "Dramatic entry!" Naruto felt something slam into his chest and sent him flying back, his sword flew from his grasp and landed point first next to Asuma's prone form. "Might Gai is here!"

Naruto calmly stood up and brushed himself off, "You tore my favorite jacket Gai." Naruto looked up at him with a mildly annoyed expression, "This cost a pretty penny too."

"Yosh! Gai-sensei, this boy mocks you! Please allow me to show him my Youthful flames!" Lee shouted as he struck a pose.

"Go Lee! I'll allow it, show him the power of youth!" Gai shouted as he pointed dramatically at Naruto. "You will feel the burning of my student's flames of youth!" Gai shouted as Lee burst towards Naruto.

Naruto calmly side stepped as Lee tried to use a flying kick at him, "Flying kicks are for looks Lee, not the battle field." Naruto said as he kicked him away, "Because you cannot change direction in mid-air." Naruto explained as he squatted down under Lee's kick. Naruto slammed his fist into his gut and sent him flying again, "It's nice to see you though, how is training?"

Lee got up from his position in the pile of trees, "Naruto-kun?… I see," Lee got up slowly and glared at Naruto heatedly, "You dare show your face to me after you broke Ten-Ten-chan's heart?! You will feel my full fury now!" he yelled as he rushed at Naruto again.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and turned his body swiftly in different directions dodging Lee's punchs with ease, "You can't win Lee, I know all of your moves before you make them… literally." Naruto leapt up in a crouched position and stuffed his hands into his pockets as Lee's legs ailed under him, "Remember when I used to spar with you all of the time? I was committing your moves to memory, I see the paths your fists take from your posture and facial expressions." Naruto opened his eyes and he caught Lee's fist. "think of it like this, because you always did your forms so rigorously your body is tuned to follow one move with combinations out of reflex." Naruto jumped back as Lee's foot sailed up and caused him to do a somersault in the air. "The only reason you're still alive is because you're too fast." Naruto said as he rammed his fist into Lee's back, sending him back towards the group. Naruto looked over at them to see Kakashi and Gai standing side by side, it was then that Naruto noticed the mist was gone. 'Crap.'

Naruto grimaced as he turned to face them, "I take it Zabuza is gone?" Kakashi nodded as he stared at him coldly with his normal eye. "That puts me in a bad position… how did you kill him?"

"We didn't." Gai said as he stared at Naruto evenly.

"Wait, then who?" Naruto frowned, "Hunter-nin?"

"Yes, but we managed to convince him that you belonged to us." Kakashi said as he took a heavy step towards him.

Naruto took a offensive stance, "Since I know you're not going to let me go, and I know my chakra reserves are to low to stand a chance… let me have the satisfaction of fighting to the end." Naruto let a small smile escape his lips as Gai nodded solemnly and vanished in a blur, Naruto tried to defend in vain as he vanished into darkness within three seconds.

XXXXXXXX

Something cool brushed across his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes to see an Anbu mask looming over him, "… Hey Rin." Rin's hawk mask stared down at him, Naruto blinked, "Say something, Yell at me, talk to me… or not." Naruto watched as her fists clenched, "You going to hit me?" she shook her head, "Do you want to hit me?" she nodded shortly. "Then do it, what's stopping you?"

"Damn it Naruto! Because you're like a son to me!" Naruto flinched slightly. "Why did you do it? Why leave?" she demanded.

Naruto stared at her, "Because I wasn't happy, I knew the council would try to make me their tool. And I would never have allowed that, then they would have tried to make me, then that failed they would try to make you make me. Then when you failed Kakashi would try, all the way to Ten-Ten." Naruto whispered as he stared at the ceiling, "Then they would try and make sure I never became another village's tool by sending assassinations."

"That's not-"

"What were your first orders about me? What did the council say? Watch over him, become his friend, and then what? They asked you to get me interested in ninjutsu and to make sure I knew how to follow orders… right?" Rin said nothing and Naruto sat up, "All they really want from me are my eyes Rin, what else was I supposed to do?" his hand reached up and touched his cheek. "I told you that my eyes tell me things Rin. They also told me things about Kakashi that I would rather never have known." he turned to her and suddenly turned serious, "Did you know the little orange book he reads is actually smut? So disturbing." Rin laughed shakily. Naruto looked at her wearily, "Please tell me you're not crying?"

"N-no, I would n-never cry on a mission. V-very unp-professional." Naruto's eye twitched as he handed her a napkin that he produced from his sleeve, she unclipped her mask and blew her nose noisily.

Naruto almost chuckled, "So where are the shackles and chains?"

Rin wiped her eyes and sniffed, "You're only going to use them when we're around the bridge builder and when we go out. Other wise we're trusting you not to do anything foolish."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Put on the cuffs then I want to see how the others are taking this, I have to complement Gai on his Taijutsu." Naruto winced as he massaged his chest, "And I want to see Ten-Ten again." he admitted. "Wipe that grin off your face Rin." Naruto muttered.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto descended the steps and kicked open the door at it's base, "Hey guys what's u-!"

Naruto had a strange sense of being air born as a fist slammed into his stomach, "Naruto is escaping!" Gai yelled as he brought his foot down and slammed Naruto into the ground. "Yosh! I have stopped his evil plot of escape, haha!"

"Hi Gai." Naruto groaned as he stood up, "How are you?" Naruto rubbed his back.

"Naruto." Kakashi greeted behind from his book, Naruto glanced at him and he smirked.

"Hello Kakashi, still reading smut I see." Kakashi looked at him over his book for a minute before sliding back under it. "Geez, he doesn't even deny it. That's no fun at all." Naruto sighed as he folded his arms, the chains clinked together shortly as he did. "I'm still waiting for someone to tar and feather me by the way."

"We'll leave your punishment for the council Naruto. Besides I just don't want to deal with this right now." Kakashi sighed as he put his book back into his pocket, "Tazuna still has other people that want to kill him." He folded his arms and looked at Naruto with curious eyes. "I have a question for you." he said as he began to limp over, he was on crutches, Zabuza must have done a number on him. "Besides you did Zabuza have any other assistants?" Naruto's face went blank, "I'm just curious Naruto, we saw a young girl with a hunters mask and we want to know if she is a threat."

"… Haku. Is no threat." Naruto said quietly, Kakashi stared at him for a moment before nodding.

Kakashi suddenly grinned, "Let's eat."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto interlaced his fingers and stared at them in thought, everyone around him was chatting to one another in happiness, except for him and the person sitting directly in front of him. Lee was staring at him with a mixed expression of curiosity and embarrassment. "Go ahead and ask Lee, I know you want to know. I am no longer a citizen so you are free to ask." Naruto looked up at him and smiled at his surprised look. "You want to know if what you heard is true… right?" Lee pumped his head up and down. "…" Naruto turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow, Kakashi nodded slowly. "Alright then! Lee come with me, let's go find Ten-Ten, I have a feeling she wants to know as well." Lee blinked and nodded, Rin followed them outside.

"Honestly, how mad was Ten-Ten when I left?" Naruto asked calmly. Lee hesitated, "Mad enough. But she was sadder then she was mad, she cried that day you know."

Naruto averted his gaze, "… I'm sorry."

"You better be you Baka!" Naruto leapt back as kunai fell from the sky. "Because I'm going to kill you!" Ten-Ten leapt down brandishing a pair of katana. Naruto leaned back as the Katana sailed harmlessly above him with an amused expression, "Bastard! Quite smiling!" Ten-Ten growled as she brought back her arm for another attack, only to find that she could not move. Ten-Ten's eyes were locked onto Naruto's as she struggled to move against the paralyzing feeling that had washed over her, Naruto smiled lightly as he stood up and winked at her.

"Hey Ten-Ten-chan, how are you?" Ten-Ten glared at him, still not able to move or tear her eyes away from Naruto's. "I missed you." Ten-Ten's glare lessened slowly before she stared at him in mournful eyes. "Are you going to cry?"

"N-no." she muttered.

"Convincing."

"Shut up, I still want to kill you." but she was smiling now at least, Naruto's eyes flashed and he caught ten-Ten as she was suddenly released from her paralyzing hold. "Jerk, you did that on purpose."

"Yeah. What's your point?" Naruto asked mildly, he turned his head slightly as Ten-Ten took a half hearted swing at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I see you and Ten-Ten are friends again." Kakashi commented as he flipped a page in his book, Naruto nodded without turning his attention from the high moon before them. "… Naruto, we have to talk." Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut. Naruto grimaced, he knew this would have come up. "It's about… the fox." Naruto turned his head to face Kakashi, no smile graced his face, no laziness glazed his eyes, Kakashi was serious. "How often are you in contact?"

"… every full moon I talk to him in depth about things."

"What type of things?"

"Tactics, philosophy, ideas, ways of fighting, and… once about his past." Kakashi stared at Naruto's calm face for what seemed an eternity.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you talk to him?"

"He was my first true friend, if not an untrusted one. But… when I was alone he listened, when I was in pain he helped. Where was the Hokage then Kakashi? Better yet, where were you?" Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"That was before I knew Naruto. That was before even the Hokage knew."

"I know Kakashi, I don't hold any grudges. And don't tell me not to talk to the fox, I won't listen." Naruto smirk as Kakashi's face remained grave. "Relax Kakashi, go get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere for the time being… Ten-Ten still has my bloody sword." Kakashi smiled slightly at this, "Good night kid. Don't stay up to much." Naruto raised his hands lazily as Kakashi disappeared into the house. Naruto sighs as sadness finally sets into his face, 'Haku… I'm sorry. I don't think I can get away from this one.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosh, aren't you hungry Naruto-kun?" Gai asked as he nudged the silent blond, Naruto opened one scarlet eye and turned it to Gai.

"No."

"What? Something strange has happened to Naruto my eternal rival, he says he is not hungry." Kakashi looked up from his little orange book and blinked.

"Nee? Really? Hmm… I know what can fix that, I think it's time for some training." Naruto's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at Kakashi's face.

"Training?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I could do that." Kakashi smiled at him as he stood up, Naruto did likewise and noticed Asuma and his team exchange a glance, "Want to come? It'll be a kind of… apology for kicking your butt Asuma."

"Behave Naruto." Kakashi reprimanded lightly from behind his book. Naruto shrugged it off before turning to Ten-Ten.

"Can I have my sword?"

"No." she said simply.

"W-what? Why not?"

"You have to earn this sword back Naruto-kun, you have to get back on my good side." Ten-Ten winked at him and Naruto suddenly developed a tic in his eye.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched in boredom as team seven and team eleven struggled to climb trees using only their feet. "I've already done this." Naruto said calmly to Ten-Ten gave him a questioning look. "So how do I get my sword back from you my wondrous hostess?" Naruto winked at her and tried to unsuccessfully dodged her right hook.

Ten-Ten grinned as Naruto rubbed his injured jaw, "Oh, I don't know… Since you're coming back I could think of something on the way back."

"What makes you think I'll go back?" Naruto asked calmly as he glanced at Ten-Ten.

"Because you don't have a choice… was it really that bad?" Naruto looked back at her to see that she was looking at the ground. "Was it so bad with me?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Naruto said softly.

"That's what I'm saying, shouldn't I be in there in at least someway? Don't I mean anything in your decisions?" Naruto sighed as he stood up, his chains clicked together and he was annoyed when Kakashi's head turned slightly in his direction, showing he was alert.

Naruto turned around and squatted down to Ten-Ten's level, "Look at me." Naruto said calmly as he cupped her chin and gently pulled her up to face him. "You are the first friend that was ever my age Ten-Ten… your opinion does matter, you listen to intently to what I say." Naruto smiled at her slightly as he stood and rolled up his sleeve, "Now I better get some practice or I'll get rusty." Naruto joked, "You wouldn't happen to have a sword I could use?… it was worth a shot." Naruto mumbled as Ten-Ten glared at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gazed up at the moon, 'I wonder if I could get away before Kakashi spots me.'

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi greeted as he sat down beside him.

'guess not.'

"I see you haven't gotten your sword back." Kakashi said lightly, Naruto looked over at him to see him smiling.

"You told her to keep me from it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I hate you." Naruto muttered, Kakashi sighed.

"She'll come for you… won't she?" he asked calmly. "And if she does and we try to hurt her you'll fight with her only this time you would fight to kill." Naruto nodded once. "What about your sword?"

"It's just a sword, those are made everyday. Haku is a friend."

"You do know you wouldn't win." Kakashi sighed.

"You'd be surprised how far I would go Kakashi, I am a demon container after all." Naruto grinned as Kakashi gave him a cold look.

"You wouldn't…"

"You would never know unless you tried it Kakashi… care to take that risk?" he growled as his eyes flashed.

Kakashi muttered under his breath about crazy kids and stood up, "… Wanna go see her?"

Naruto blinked as he looked up at him, "What? You want me to bring you to them?"

"Yes, that way you may yet save them from having to fight us. And it would save you from the turmoil of trying to find a way to save everyone miraculously." Kakashi smiled again, "Think about it, you know where to meet me if you make up your mind." Naruto watched him leave before turning back to the moon.


	4. Back but at a coast

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

Naruto breathed deeply as sweat covered his body, his hair hung down to his nose before he pushed it away to the side so he could see his target easily. "With out my sword this is kind of tiring… I need a medium for the electricity to gather to for it to work properly, my hand goes numb for too long after each blast." Naruto muttered as he massaged the palm of his left hand absently, trying to get feeling back, "But despite the draw backs this is a good work out for my elemental manipulation." he glanced over at the bushes to his left and blinked, "Hey Sasuke, need something?" Naruto almost smiled as Sasuke came out of the bushes while trying not to blush to hard. "Let me guess, you want to train?" Sasuke nodded once as he tried unsuccessfully to look up in the canopy absently. "Well speak up, do you want to learn this technique?"

"…"

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear anything."

Sasuke glared at him, "Yes. I want to learn it."

"Then ask Kakashi." Naruto grinned as Sasuke's teeth ground together audibly. "Oh, or did you want to learn it from me?" Sasuke's hands curled into fists as he glared even more heatedly at him. "I suppose I could teach you some things." Naruto suddenly turned serious, "Only if you agree to study hard and not complain with the methods, they are proven to work." Sasuke nodded once as Naruto put his cloak over his muscular build. "Good, now get out a kunai and focus your chakra along the blade's edge."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes wearily, Rin's Abu mask loomed over him, "What time is it?" Naruto asked groggily as he tried to sit up.

"About three in the morning, why were you out so late?"

"I was training."

"Away from everyone else?"

"Obviously." Naruto said in a deadpan.

"Why?"

"Kakashi has greedy eyes when it comes to jutsu. And I wish to guard my personal jutsu away from his eye." Naruto said as he leapt up and stretched swiftly, "And now if you don't mind I want to get back to training, go wait in the trees if you want." Rin simply vanished before him and Naruto sighed, 'I thought she was going to ask what I was training on, that would have been bad.' Naruto spread his legs out and closed his eyes, a breeze drifted trough and tossed his hair lightly, his eyes snapped open and flared scarlet, his fist snapped forward and the grass before him spilt apart as wind split it in two. His eyes narrowed as his leg swept up and around, causing the trees above to send leaves cascading down. Naruto brought his hands back into a ready position as the leaves swirled around him in the vortex of wind, a fierce scowl was planted on his face now as the leaves swirled faster and faster, "Futton: great cutting hurricane." the air around him still for an instant before the earth erupted before him in brown dust. As the air settled Naruto smiled at the scene of devastation before him, the ground was scourged in a fifteen degree radius, the trees for the next mile and a half were either uprooted and littering the floor or a pile of shrapnel. 'Got it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto sighed as he lowered himself into the clean waters, he trusted Rin enough for her to turn around when he entered and got out so as to keep his privacy. He lowered himself down enough to submerge his head under water, he slowly breathed in and winced as the chakra burned the back of his throat while changing the chemical compounds of the water to make suitable oxygen. He closed his eyes and settled down on the bottom of the lake, 'Now this is relaxing.' he thought as he felt the fish swim around him, the water apply a slight pressure to him. He opened his slitted eyes and stared up at the silvery surface of the lake, he blinked when he saw a shadow fall over it followed by more shadows, ripples spread across it's placed surface until it's image was distorted and broken. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the shadows settled down and sat by the shore. 'Other people?' he shrugged absently as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt a disturbance in the waters around him, the water was brushing past him too fast to be fish, 'Or this lake has some really big fish.' he thought mildly to himself. He opened his eyes and turned them lazily towards the disturbance, he met the anxious face of Ten-Ten and blinked. His gaze drifted down and his eyes widened, he shot up out of the water and rose at the other end of the lake. He coughed from the sudden change of breathing elements, "W-what the hell! What are you doing Ten-Ten?" Naruto yelled as he blushed, keeping his back to her.

"I'm taking a bath! What are you doing here? And it had better not be for the reason I think it is!" Ten-Ten yelled back from her position next to Sakura and Ino.

"I was relaxing!"

"At the bottom of the lake?!"

"Yes! It's peaceful down at the bottom. And it eliminates most dangers of an enemy ambush." Naruto pushed himself out of the water, luckily he had on his pants, red chakra flashed down his body and his pants were instantly dry. "Didn't Rin tell… Rin! I'm going to kill you! This isn't funny!" Naruto stalked off into the distance, "I'm going to go where I can be alone! Don't follow me!"

Ten-Ten watched Naruto walk away as she tried to hold her blush in check, "I feel violated." she muttered.

"Hey Ten-Ten." Ino whispered, Ten-Ten looked up at her to see a sly glint in the blonde's eyes, "Did you get to see 'it'?" Ten-ten knocked her upside the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his wrists, Rin had let him be alone but not until she had put a "special toy" onto his wrists, he glanced down at his new cuffs ruefully. 'No more then one hundred yards.' she had said, over that and he would be paralyzed and bound until Rin came and got him. 'Not to mention I would have my butt handed to me by Ten-Ten.' Naruto grinned swiftly before turning serious, 'Now if only I could talk to-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm Naruto, I want to talk to Haku…" Naruto blinked, "Oh. Hey Ha-!" Naruto was barreled to the ground as Haku ran and tackled him through the air.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead, I thought you were in prison!" Naruto tried to get his breath back as Haku kept rambling on, which he had trouble doing because she was squeezing him to hard and he was still laughing at her greeting.

"Geez Haku-chan, as much as I like you hugging me I do really need to get up." Naruto smiled as Haku stiffened and looked up at him, Naruto suddenly blinked as she blushed and hid her face in his chest. "Are you blushing?"

"No! Shut up!" her muffled squeaked sounded in his chest. "You and your stupid mouth! Don't you ever think about what you're saying?"

"Not when I'm around you, the words always spill out without my knowledge… Haku?" Naruto could see that her ears were turning red.

"Baka!" she suddenly shouted as she hit him on top of the head. "There you go again! Don't say that kind of thing!" she suddenly threw herself at him again and Naruto felt her rap her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "How did you escape and better yet… What took you so long?!" she yelled at him again.

A funny look crossed Naruto's face as he looked down at her, "It's that time of month again isn't it?" Naruto grinned as he dodged Haku's angry punch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't leave? No one's around." For an answer Naruto stuck out his cuffed wrists, "So you got new bracelets, big deal."

"Haku, this bracelets will immobilize me as soon as I go past the designated area and send out a locator to Kakashi and Rin. If I leave they would follow me."

"Then we'll keep ahead of them until Zabuza becomes Mizukage and then we'll claim you as a shinobi for the hidden mist. All we need to do is keep ahead."

"Haku, even if I could come with you… do you really think Gato will pay? Think about it, a man like him with all his money, and we were the only high up ranking missing nin to come and work for him? Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Haku bit her lower lip as she looked down at the ground, "… You've been thinking about that a lot haven't you?" Naruto nodded. "So… You think Gato is scheming something against us?" Naruto nodded again, "What can we do about it?" Naruto slowly grinned, it was a grin that sent a slight shiver down Haku's back.

"I may just have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared up at the ceiling as those down below his position on the support beams talked and ate lunch. He absently watched a fly buzzing around a light as bits and pieces of conversation floated up from below him. Lee and Gai were out training while Ten-Ten and Neji were discussing something along the lines of philosophy. Sakura and Ino were sitting in a corner talking about… something, Naruto couldn't make it out from his position. Kakashi and Sasuke were talking about training, or at least Sasuke was Kakashi seemed to in depth in his book to be listening properly. "Oi, Naruto." Naruto looked down to see Shikamaru and Choji looking up at him. "Come on, Asuma-sensei wants to talk to you about something." Naruto blinked as he leapt down to the floor. Shikamaru sighed as he led Naruto out of the house, "What a drag, Asuma wants me to be there with him when he talks to you so I can't even watch the clouds."

"What clouds?" Naruto asked in a deadpan as he glanced up at the grey sky. "I see a cloud, one giant one that covers the sky." Naruto smiled as Shikamaru scowled at him.

"Hey! Naruto!" Asuma smiled at him as he sat up from the grass, Naruto tried not to look at his bandaged back. "Pop a seat and lets talk." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette. Naruto sat reluctantly as Shikamaru leaned against a nearby tree. "So Kakashi's told me about your girl friend." Asuma ignored Naruto's scarlet glare, "and he told me about your plan." Naruto froze as he blinked.

"How does he know about that? I haven't even told him yet."

Asuma shrugged, "It's what Kakashi does best kid, he always says he's better at infiltration and information recovery then fighting, his record speaks for its self."

"But Kakashi is know for fighting."

Asuma gave him a blank look, "Duh. That's because no one ever catches him when he doesn't want them to. Therefore no one knows just how good he is at it." he explained.

"What did you want to talk about Asuma, it's unlike you to stall for time." Naruto said as his slitted eyes narrowed.

Asuma cleared his throat and his face became serious, "I want you to do me a favor…" Naruto nodded once. "Don't… tell anyone I lost to you!" Asuma shouted as his fist hit the ground, "Dad would laugh at me because I was beaten by a kid." Naruto felt a, now, all to familiar tic develop in his eye.

"That's it? That's the big question?" Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Yeah. I won't breath a word." Naruto got up and turned to leave.

"Oh and Naruto," Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, "Please tell us any plans you may have in the future before our enemy." Naruto smirked as he nodded once.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

"What's to stop you from leaving as soon as you get it?" Ten-Ten asked at the side of team nine's temporary training field.

"You, three Jounin, and these cuffs." Ten-Ten growled as she folded her arms. "Please Ten-Ten-chan." Somehow, even with his scarlet demon eyes, Naruto gained the look of an innocent kid without thoughts of betrayal and Ten-Ten's resolve crumbled.

"Kwaii! You're so cute when you make that face!" Ten-Ten cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him like he was a small puppy. "Alright, but only if you make up the fact that you left me by buying me dinner when, and I mean when, we get back to Kanaha."

"If that's what you want… which restaurant?"

"Somewhere fancy!"

"Err Ten-Ten…"

"And nice!"

"Ten-Ten."

"And with good food!"

"Ten-Ten!" she flinched as Naruto yelled to get her attention, "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because… most places like that wouldn't accommodate me remember?"

"Oh." Ten-Ten blushed, "Oh yeah… since you're still a missing nin, could you tell me?"

Naruto stared at her blankly, he blinked and sighed deeply, "I guess… I could, maybe." he glanced around and saw Kakashi watching him from afar. "Yeah, I guess since it's my secret I could do that." Naruto muttered as he stroked his chin. "But later Ten-Ten, back when we're in Konaha. Then I'll tell you, consequences be damned." Naruto gained a seemingly random grin, 'That'll tug some of the sticks out of their pompous, bloated, a-!'

"Naruto why are you smiling like that?"

"Just thinking about the council members and how much I'm going to enjoy messing with them." Ten-Ten gave him a funny look.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's stopped raining.' Naruto thought to himself as he stared out into the grey abyss of the dawn, 'Kakashi and the others should be up soon.' he heaved himself up and grabbed his cloak. "It's going to be an interesting day." he muttered as he leapt out of the window and landed lightly on his feet. Making sure his sword was fastened tightly he snapped his fingers and tossed the cuffs to the side, moving in a blur he vanished into the grey mist. 'I hope this plan works.' Naruto smiled as he glanced over to see Haku's masked form. "Yo. How's it hanging gorgeous?" Naruto grinned as he took her hand and they ran side by side through the heavy fog. "Miss me much?"

"It's good to see those things off your wrists Naruto-kun, but we have to stay focused to make sure the plan is working."

Naruto's grin widened as he squeezed her hand gently, "You're full of stress Haku, relax, my plan cannot fail."

"But if something goes wrong-" she began.

"What could go wrong?" Naruto said jokingly. Naruto should have known never to say that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how did Zabuza take me being captured?" Naruto was suddenly slammed across the room by a foot.

"Not that well Naruto-kun." Haku said as Zabuza stalked towards him.

"You brat." Zabuza said as he lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. "You had me worried."

"So you hit me across the room?" Zabuza hit him on top of the head. "Ow! Alright, Alright. No wise cracks, I'm fine. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, Now let's go kick some ass." Zabuza grunted as he dropped Naruto and palmed his sword handle. "This had better work gaki, the hunters are closing in, if this fails-"

"It won't. I've left no room for error in this."

"Look, the brats back." Naruto stood up and looked over his shoulder towards the short man behind him, "I thought you said you could take the Jounin brat."

"Another Jounin came just as I was about to complete it." Naruto said as he smoothed his cloak.

"Che, I knew I shouldn't have counted on a brat like you. This is your last shot. Mess up this time and you can forget the deal-"

Naruto's hand strayed to his sword handle, "I promise on my blade that by the end of this you'll have nothing to worry about Gato."

The small fat man sneered, "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long until they get here?" Zabuza asked lazily from his perch in the tree.

"A few minutes." Naruto said as he looked up at the grey sky. "So start up your jutsu." Zabuza threw a mock salute as he formed a single hand seal.

"Hidden mist." he gave Naruto a wink as the fog rolled in and slowly swept over the bridge. "Let's get this show on the road." Zabuza chuckled as he faded into the grey.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Feverish thoughts drifted through his mind, sometimes he could hear what was happening sometimes Random thoughts came through. "… Lost to much blood." Ino. So much blood. Everything's so red.

"Kakashi ge-!" Asuma. They came from nowhere, how could I have not seen this?

"… never seen Naruto like that before." Haku. anger, rage, sorrow. This should never have happened. Why did it happen? How could it have happened?

"-most there Naruto-kun!" Gai. Hot, so hot.

"Naruto-kun, don't die." Ten-Ten. Zabuza, just lying there, looking up dully at the sky.

"Naruto, you're going to be okay, we're home." Rin. Red so much red! That horrible sadistic grin stretching his blue skin. Red, scarlet red… scarlet clouds on the black sky.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: A cookie if anyone can guess what happened and who did it. Two if you can guess what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Council

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, or anything else but foolish dreams.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, white ceilings, smell of disinfectant, the slow beeping of the heart monitor. Yeah, he was in Konaha's hospital. He looked down groggily not at the strange weight across his chest that turned out to be bindings but at the weight on his arm. Haku was lying on top of his arm and Naruto could see the tear stains on her sleeping white face. He looked over at his other arm to see Ten-Ten asleep in a chair with his hand held firmly by hers. "They wouldn't leave, even when the others did." Naruto looked up to see an eagle masked Anbu.

"Tousen-san." Naruto greeted. The Anbu raised a hand in greeting. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes briefly, "That long?"

"You almost died Naruto-kun."

"I've never been in a hospital this long before… I hate Hospitals." he said as he gazed up at the white ceiling. "Can you get these bindings off me?"

"Negative."

"The council?"

"Yeah."

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the bindings and glared at them with his scarlet eyes. "… I can't mold chakra."

"No, Naruto-kun."

"Kuso." Naruto cursed.

"Yeah." The Anbu agreed.

"No."

"Eat it." Haku insisted.

"That thing doesn't even have and solid form."

"It's full of nutrients." Haku coaxed.

"Exactly, that means it tastes like dirt."

"Actually it tastes worse then dirt." Kakashi interjected merrily. "But you really should eat it Naruto."

"And why is that?"

"It's that or I'll make you stay here another two days." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Rin put you up to this."

"You got it kid."

Naruto glared at him as he submitted to being spoon fed by Haku.

"Gai and Kakashi are trying to get you out of here Naruto. But The council is still against the idea of letting you out so soon." Ten-Ten said as she clenched his fists in her lap. "What is there problem? It's not like you've ever killed anyone here." Naruto's eyes flinched. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"That's not necessarily true Ten-Ten-chan." Naruto said calmly as his eyes made there way back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"… How do you think I got these eyes?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" She questioned quietly.

"Not here Ten-Ten-chan. When I get out and we have time… there's something else you have to know before we go into that." Naruto looked her in the eye. "After I'm out, okay?" Ten-Ten nodded reluctantly.

Kakashi walked in, "Yo!" he greeted. "Come on Naruto, we've got a meeting with all those council members you're so found of."

"Joy." Naruto muttered as Kakashi took off the bindings. "I get to have discussions about me like I'm not even there."

"Mind your manners Naruto, Kakashi tried very hard to get you an audience with them." Rin said, appearing on the windowsill. "This could be your only chance."

"Uzamaki Naruto." The Council leader said in his gravelly voice. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Missing Nin of Kahona, you have been brought before the court to discuss your acceptance back into Konoha. Despite running away on your free will in the first place. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, You know me, always ready to give you wonderful people of the council a second chance." Naruto said as he stared the council members in the eyes. "But my good nature to the side… that's not your business, just be grateful that I came back at all."

The council members all frown, "Watch yourself Uzamaki." The leader said coldly. "You think you can just come back to Kahona?"

"No, I know you guys to well for me to think that." Naruto grimaced, "I know you want something… what is it?"

"Finally ready to hear us out?" Naruto nodded, "Well, at least your time away has thought you to listen to your superiors." The aging man reached under the table and placed it before him. Naruto picked it up and opened it to see a summoning seal, with a burst of smoke a white anbu mask and armor sprouted into being. "You will be a part-time member of Kahona's advance guard Anbu." he said as he pressed his fingers together. "You will be susceptible to missions at any time of our choosing. And will be referred to as Scarlet at all times. But that isn't all." Naruto narrowed his eyes as the elderly man leaned forward. "A mission report from Asuma and his gennin told us that you seemed to have moderate control over your eyes… explain how they work." Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously before he closed them with a fierce scowl.

"Listen up, because I'm only saying this once."

Naruto searched for a way to begin before he finally started, "…Chakra, is the living energy of life, it's in the air, it makes us go, it makes up matter of all kind." Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at Hiashi Hyugga, "Now imagine if someone had the ability to control this force, manipulate it to their desires even, What would happen if someone gained this ability?" Naruto reached out a hand and placed it on the hard wood table before him, "If someone had this ability they would be able to control chakra flow in the body of an opponent as long as they knew what to do and had better control over their chakra they would be able to freeze an enemy for a select amount of time." Naruto ran his hand over the smooth wood, "If this person had the means of seeing chakra he could even… disrupt the energy in matter and break it apart." Naruto's hand went through the wood like it wasn't even there, "Making it possible to pass through solid objects if they so wished."

"That doesn't explain how you can make it rain." Naruto blinked before looking over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"Err… sorry?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto sighed, "That is actually easy enough to do, if enough chakra is pressed into a secluded part of the earth or the sky the imbalance of energies will cause clouds to gather in masses and a thunderstorm appears."

"And your ability to dodge Rock Lee's attacks?"

Naruto's eye twitched, 'Damn Kakashi! Didn't you leave anything out in your reports?' "Rock Lee is unable to create jutsu or Genjutsu because of some specific disease, we all know this. Because of this disadvantage he has taken to Taijutsu, I have spared with him so much I know how his chakra reacts as he does certain moves. Since Lee is so strict on his moves he naturally follows one move with a combination, I already memorized this combination so I could dodge him at will."

"What about your eyes telling you about people's pasts?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Think of a user's chakra as an impression, whatever has happens to the person, his/her chakra records it and passes it to the brain. I simply sort through those chakra impressions and see what they tell me. It has taken me a long time but I've become adequate at it. But I cannot do it all the time, only on rare occasions, I don't know if it has to do with the subjects mood or not but the ability comes and goes."

The old man nodded as he processed this information, "Very well, you are free to go, just sign these papers."

"…What makes you think I'm going to join just like that?" Naruto smiled at there surprised expressions, "You know what I can do, you want my power, I'm not lending it to you without a price."

"And that would be?" It was not the leader who spoke this time but the man next to him, the war hawk Danzo, "What is it you are demanding Naruto-san?"

"It's quite simple really." Naruto's grin vanished and his eyes suddenly turned to stone, "Find me Kisame."

"Kisame?… of the seven swordsmen?" Danzo asked curiously.

"Hai, Danzo-san."

"What do you want with him?"

"He killed my precious person."

"Precious person?"

"My existence sir. My Nindo is to protect those precious to me and their dreams."

"I see… Granted." Danzo nodded once.

"This is my Council Danzo, you just can't-" The council leader began, Danzo gave him a look that shut him up.

"Remember who gave you this position." Danzo said as he stood, the other council members stood as well as an excuse to leave. "I look forward to seeing you back in Kahona Naruto-kun, your absence had left me with nothing to do." Danzo smiled strangely at Naruto. "Don't forget your gear boy."

Naruto watched as he hobbled off on his cane, that strange smile still in place, 'That can't be good.'

"Whew. That wasn't nerve wracking." Kakashi joked as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto picked up his gear and walked silently out the door. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked in concern, Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"To train."

Naruto stared up at the bright blue sky, remains of wooden stumps and practice dummies littered the ground around him as craters in the ground filled the training area. "Ma, Ma. You look like you're pretty worn out Naruto." Kakashi said in the tree next to Naruto, his little orange book held before him casually.

"Hey, Kakashi… what do you want?" a folder landed on the ground beside him for an answer.

"Your first assignment from the council, I naturally volunteered to give it to you myself."

"Naturally." Naruto muttered as he grabbed the folder and opened it, "…Who's idea was this?"

"I wasn't told."

"Danzo then?"

"You know it." Kakashi sighed as he put away his book, "Be careful Naruto, this time you can't afford to lose. And it would probably be wise to not attract attention while you're there." Kakashi studied Naruto for a moment before disappearing in a plume of smoke, Naruto looked down at the folder for a minute before pressing chakra into it as it burst into flames. The contents of the burning paper read, "Mission: A-class. Description: Journey to Cloud to help bring a group of gennin from the village back to Kahona to join in on the Chunnin exams."

'Cloud? Why did it have to be cloud?' Naruto thought in dismay, 'I look like my father and he's hated there.' Naruto sighed as he to vanished into a plume of smoke back to his home.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto was tackled to the ground by Haku. "You're back!" Haku smiled happily as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Haku? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be living here." Haku grinned as Naruto blinked.

"Living… here?" He leapt up and ran into his room, "One moment please." he slammed the door as Haku blinked and reappeared a few minutes later, "Okay, it's safe."

"Was there any danger? Is your room bobby trapped or something?"

Naruto scratched the side of his head, "Kakashi-sempai always said if a girl started living with me he'd… well lets just say I'm glad I checked to make sure or else something very bad could have happened."

Haku blinked, "Like what?"

"Have you ever read Ichi Ichi paradise?"

"Have you?" Haku narrowed her eyes as Naruto froze and fidgeted, "Naruto." she growled as she clenched her fists.

"Yo." Kakashi suddenly popped up between them with his infamous orange book in hand. He looked at Haku's furious face and paled.

"You came at the worst time Sempai." The next ten minutes were filled with girly screams and a dark malicious aura around the hidden house.

"I feel better." Haku said as she dusted herself off. "Have fun on your mission Naruto. I'm going shopping with Ten-Ten." Naruto watched as Haku skipped out of the house merrily.

'It's definitely that time of month again.' Kakashi and Naruto both though.

Naruto tugged his anbu cloak impatiently as he waited on top of the Gates for the other Anbu to join him. His Anbu Tousen was already next to him, his eagle mask pointed in the direction of the woods. "The Anbu stick together in pairs of twos." He suddenly said, Naruto turned his head slightly over in his direction. "You will be teamed up with hawk." Naruto nodded once, "There are also specific hand signals that were taught in the academy… do you know them?" Naruto nodded. "Unless there is a dire need do not draw attention to yourself while we are there Scarlet. I will signal if you are need otherwise this should be a peaceful mission. Understood Scarlet?"

"Hai." Naruto stated as he turned back to the front, "…Cloud huh?" The anbu chuckled slightly.

"Hai, Scarlet."

"Damn."

"Not my first request for a mission either." The captain agreed. There was a flicker and half a dozen anbu appeared. "Alright let's head out, hawk you're with Scarlet."

Trees rushed by, the birds passed by within inches of them and they never noticed them. Being new Naruto's foot would occasionally fall incorrectly causing the branch to move slightly as the others left no indication of their presence. 'Scarlet, you and Hawk sweep behind to check for pursuers.' Naruto and his counter-part detached from the group and circled around in different directions, behind his mask Naruto's eyes flashed as he looked around. 'No sign of pursuers.' he signed to Hawk as they met up and adjusted their speed to catch up to the others. The trees began to thicken and Naruto and the rest had to rise in the trees for less dense foliage. 'Remember we are now technically entering enemy territory. Watch your backs' Eagle signaled from the lead, 'We'll make camp here tonight in the trees. The sun will set soon and we don't want to get lost out there.' The others nodded. 'Scarlet you're up for sentry tonight, can you handle that?' Naruto nodded slightly as the rest settled into comfortable positions against the trees.

It was dusk when they finally reached the village hidden in the clouds, the glow of the industrial lights lead them towards the gate where Eagle handed them their official documents from the Hokage. With a curt nod and a growl the Chunnin on guard let them through. Naruto fell in step behind them until Eagle stopped, "Alright everyone, here are your hotel keys, you can do what ever as long as it doesn't piss the Raikage off and you get up in time. We meet the Raikage in o-eight hundred hours. Dismissed." the others vanished and Naruto stuffed the key into one of the hidden pockets inside his cloak. He leapt on top the nearest building and looked around in mild curiosity, it was his first time inside another ninja village besides Konoha… Zabuza never went into any when he was with them. He turned his head at the sound shouting and took off, it may not be his village but that sounded like a fight… but only one person was screaming.

Yuggito Nii wished she could disappear into the air, but another blow from another rock broke her out of her thoughts as the other children shouted even more. Why couldn't they leave her alone? It wasn't her fault! If only her friend was her he would stop them with a glare.

"What is this?" The children stopped shouting and Yuggito's enhanced hearing heard rocks fall to the floor. "Why are you attacking this girl?" Yuggito opened her eyes painfully to look up towards the voice. Her eyes focused slowly on the dark blur above her the face of a grinning fox was the first thing to come into focus and it took her a few confused moments to notice it was a mask. Next was his black cloak, it hide the rest of his features, he leapt between her and the kids. "Leave, now." Yuggito vaguely heard them leave, her undivided attention was on the stranger that had saved her. "Are you alright?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder, she suddenly felt dizzy and slipped unconscious. "Sh-!"

Her head was on something soft and fluffy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sound of an someone's breathing. His head was turned away, and his blond locks hung down to the nape of his neck, his black cloak was gone and in it's place was a white chest armor piece with forearm protectors, leaving the rest of his arms and shoulders bare. She looked down to her surprise at what her head was resting upon to see his black cloak.

"You're up." Yuggito turned to see he had noticed her awakening, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she muttered, she looked around, "Where am I?"

"My hotel room." Yuggito tensed.

"Why?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Because This is probably better then for you then laying on that cold hard ground outside." He tilted his head, "Unless you prefer to sleep on stone instead of a bed."

Yuggito glared at him, "Just because you saved me does not mean you can antagonize me." He shrugged.

"Are you healthy enough to move?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any where you can go?"

"Killerbee's I guess. But I can't walk that far yet."

"I'll carry you." he picked her up bridal style while she protested, "Which way?"

"Head towards the radio tower and look for the rap studio, he should be around there somewhere." she mumbled as she folded her arms and stared away from him. She yelled when he leapt out of the window suddenly and flew out into open air. Yuggito looked around in slight discomfort by being held close to his cold armor. It was nice up here.

"What's he look like?" Naruto asked her.

"He has tattoos of "Bull" and "Eight" on him. He's not that easy to miss."

"Does he write down notes a lot?"

"That's him." Naruto landed in a crouch before a man in his early teens with black sunglasses with a notebook out, he looked up and raised an eyebrow that vanished behind the bandanna across his forehead.

"…Yo, Why is Yuggito in your arms?" He stuffed his notebook into his pocket and folded his arms in front of his chest. "What'd you do? Do I have to kill you?"

"He saved me Killerbee." Yuggito interjected before her savior could be killed. "Be nice."

"Nice swords." The man smiled slightly, eight sword handles total stuck up around him from all angles. "You good with me leaving now?"

"Yeah." Yuggito smiled at him.

"Okay." Naruto dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. "I'm off to bed, I'm tired. I have to meet the Raikage tomorrow." he grumbled as he turned and leapt away.

"…That's one cool dude." Killerbee grinned when Yuggito glared at him. "I wonder what is name was."

Yuggito blinked, "I never asked." she flipped her braided hair over her shoulder. "Oh well, I'll asked tomorrow."

Cursed dawn stirred Naruto as he groaned and turned around. 'Must get up.' he thought resolutely and sat up, he looked out into the foggy morning, 'Why Tousen told me to get up early is beyond my understanding.' he thought mutinously. He leapt up and stretched swiftly before reaching for his cloak, "What the… that girl still has my cloak." he muttered.

"One day here and you already have a girl Scarlet? I'm impressed." Bear suddenly appeared behind him.

"Shut up. It's not like that, I saved her and she fell unconscious so I gave her my cloak to keep warm and I forgot to get it back."

"Uh-huh right…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Anyway Tousen said to make sure you're up, we want to be fully awake when we meet the Raikage."

"Why?"

"In case this entire ordeal is a trap." Naruto stared at him as he walked away.

Naruto stood in a line next to his fellow Anbu before the Raikage, when he had first learned he was going to Cloud to see their kage he had imagined an elderly old man like Ojji-san he had forgotten that their forth Kage had not died so therefore was in peak physical health, which he showed by constantly lifting a dumbbell of five hundred pounds in each hand and glaring at the anbu before him. "This is it? The Hokage sent this few to protect my gennin?" he questioned with a fierce scowl.

"It will be enough." Tousen said.

"Says who? What if they are attacked by someone stronger then you?"

"We are Konoha's elite squad… that is unlikely."

"Says you, none of you even look that strong, look at that guy!" he suddenly growled, pointing a Naruto. "He's so short he only reaches your elbows, how can he be strong?"

Naruto's eye twitched slightly as his hand moved a centimeter closer to his sword handle, 'He's the Raikage Naruto, you can't kill him.' he thought grimly.

"In fact I bet anyone of my Jounin is stronger then any of you. In fact if the fight between them ended and you won I would let you take them."

"Is that a challenge… Raikage-sama?" Tousen asked calmly as he turned his head towards him. "Do you wish to test my team?"

"Yes it is, and yes… I do." he growled beneath his hat.

"Very well… pick your Jounin and I will chose one of mine." The Raikage's scowl turned into a small smile as he motioned someone in from the shadows behind him.

Killerbee walked out with his notebook in hand, "Yo, need my to kick tail?"

"Yes Killerbee, I do."

"Alright! Maybe I'll work up enough to think of some good lyrics." He grinned as the Raikage glared at him.

"This is Killerbee." The Raikage said as he turned back to Naruto and his group. "He will be my fighter, and incidentally he is also the Jounin for my Gennin team. Chose your fighter."

Tousen turned to Bear and nodded once, Bear nodded back and stepped forward only to be stopped by Naruto's outstretched arm. "What is it Scarlet?" Bear asked, confused.

"…You won't win against an opponent like this Bear-san."

"I won't?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, best let me handle this Bear-san."

Bear looked over towards Tousen, "Sir?"

"Do as he says." Tousen shrugged before turning to Naruto, "Scarlet." Naruto turned towards him fully. "You have to win this, it could be the beginning of our two nations for true if you do… and don't kill him." Naruto grinned, "As you command Tousen-son."

Killerbee and Naruto walked into the middle Killerbee had a grin stretched across his face, "Sleep well?"

"Tousen made me get up early." Naruto complained as he folded his arms before his chest. "It sucked, how's Yugitto?"

"…How should I know?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Aren't you her friend?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know what's going on in her head… she's a girl remember."

Naruto blinked once, "I see, I should have remembered that."

"…Do you know each other Scarlet?" Tousen asked.

"No, not really." Naruto waved him off.

"…" Tousen stared at him.

"I did meet him last night though… when I dropped off a girl." Naruto cleared his throat, "So are we going to fight or what?"

"Yes, I agree with the small fry, I am growing impatient Killerbee." The Raikage growled.

Naruto's hand twitched, 'Must… not… kill.'

A Chunnin stepped forward, "Ready… Hajimi!" Naruto had to jump back as one of Killerbee's swords flashed past, creating a long pale blue line along his armor. 'He's fast!' Naruto's blade managed to meet Killerbee's own, Naruto gritted his teeth and gasped in surprise as Killerbee's blow brought him down on one knee. 'and strong.' Naruto growled slightly as he shifted his grip and pressed upward, Killerbee was launched through the air and landed on the balls of his feet.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be stronger then this." Killerbee frowned as he set his blade on his shoulder, "Don't tell me that's it."

"Sorry… I admit I knew you were strong but I miscalculated, I'm ready now." Naruto looked down at his Anbu Katana, 'This thing doesn't feel right. I can't beat him with this… Tousen did say do everything to win besides killing him and this could be its field test… No, I'll just use the Gluten on him no reason to use that…' He tightened his grip on the katana and turned to face Killerbee… who was busy writing in his small black notebook. "Oy, I'm still here!"

"Oh. You were looking at your sword so long I thought you fell asleep." Killerbee grinned again as Naruto glared at him behind his mask. "are you ready ye-" Killerbee leapt back as the floor he was standing on exploded as a scarlet bolt of lightning struck it.

"Blood red skies cry." Naruto uttered as he lowered his arm, "And for those who catch the tears and hold them…" The room shook and was filled with the sound of a low hum, a blood red blade of pulsating lightning grew in Naruto's hand causing his face and everything around him to be bathed in a Scarlet hue, "The very grounds will quiver in grievance. A proverb I once read when I was younger, it fits, doesn't it?" Killerbee's frowned as he crouched down. "Oh, now you're getting serious huh? Good, this is the first time I've used this in a battle truthfully, so you'll be the first to feel it's power."

"What's it called?"

"Kitsune Gluten." Naruto pointed the blade at him.

"Why the Gluten part?"

"Quite simply," Killerbee raised his sword to block as Naruto rushed him, "It devours chakra." Killerbee's blade held Naruto's for a moment before the living blade of lightning began to slice through it. "Nothing can withstand it, nothing can hold it, my blade will breakdown your blade apart into particles of chakra before feeding that energy straight to me." small flakes of blue chakra were detaching themselves from the blade and going into Naruto's as he spoke and thin strand of Killerbee's own energy were already being drawn to the blade. "You cannot win, your chakra will run out eventually."

"Yo. don't think to down on me yet man." Killerbee grunted.

"What chance do you have? Your chakra is already half gone."

"Yes mine is… but Eight-O's ain't"

"Eight-O?" Chakra exploded from Killerbee.


	6. the Lord's eyes

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, or anything else but foolish dreams.**

Naruto stared wide eyes at the glowing figure of Killerbee, his arm that had held the Kitsune Gluten hanging limply at his side, his chakra paths in the arm were fried, the Gluten tried to absorb to much energy at one time so the paths fried with the overload. Naruto's eyes followed the tail of living chakra with confirmation, 'I knew it.'

"… somehow I doubt you're surprised Scarlet." Killerbee said seriously.

"Killerbee! What have you done?" the Raikage roared, they ignored him.

"You're right, I'm not." Naruto grimaced as a sudden headache came upon him and he shook his head at the sudden pressure, another headache rolled across and Naruto pressed the palm of his hand against his head, "Ow."

"Scarlet?" Bear asked anxiously, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm f-" Naruto grunted as he sank to one knee and his head throbbed again.

"**Let me out."**

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, "No."

"Scarlet?" Bear asked again taking a step forward.

"No!"

"**Release me to fight him."** Kyubbi insisted.

'Go away!' Naruto yelled as he sank to his knees and clutched his head.

"Scarlet!" Tousen raised his hand half way in confusion.

"**You promised me this fight!"** he roared.

'Later! Not now!' Naruto yelled in pain as his entire mind was being crushed.

"**No! I want out! We made a deal brat!" **

'This isn't the time Kyubbi, we have to wait, Tousen is watching!'

"**You have two minutes to wrap this up or I'm taking control Brat." **Kyubbi huffed and the pressure disappeared from his mind. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Scarlet?" Bear took a tentative step forward.

"I'm fine." he assured him as he turned to Killerbee, "Sorry Bee, I have to win in under two minutes so… I have to use my new move." Killerbee frowned as sank down in a crouch.

"What makes you think I'll let you."

"You have no guard from it Killerbee." Naruto reached up and grabbed his mask, he tilted it to the side slightly to reveal a single Scarlet eye.

Killerbee stared into his scarlet eye in shock, "You're the-!"

"Impulse Haze." Naruto muttered. Killerbee froze, he grunted as his chakra cloak dispersed and he sank to his knees, his eyes still fixed to Naruto's. "I win Raikage." Naruto announced as he fixed his mask and turned away. Killerbee sank to the ground as soon as they lost eye contact. "We'll take your team to-" Naruto staggered as his vision swam, "Oh sh-" the last thing he saw was Yuggito staring at him in astonishment before he fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion. 'That shouldn't happen.'

XXXXXXXXXX

The Raikage watched the anbu leave before he turned to the shinobi on his left and nodded to him, "We have another for the bingo books Ichigo."

"Him sir? What should it say?"

"A-class shinobi from Konoha, 'Scarlet' Avoid at all cost if regular Jounin class or lower, Special Jounin or Cloud Anbu only. Possible aliases… Jinchuuriki of Konoha." Ichigo dropped his pen and whipped around. "No other information at this time." The Raikage said as he stared at the spot where Naruto had laid ignoring his advisors shock, 'I know that look on Bee's face, it's the same when he found out about Yuggito… maybe he should be S-ranked.'

XXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar sight of the sewer like corridors, he sighed as he stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets. 'Kyubbi is mad at me again.'

"**Damn right. Get over here Gaki."** Naruto felt the current tug at him towards the fox's cage and allowed it to pull him along. The Gates of Kyubbi's cell came into view as he entered the huge room and the current stopped tugging at him. Kyubbi's glowing red eyes fixed themselves on Naruto and stared him down, Naruto stared back with the same eyes. **"I'm proud of you."**

Naruto blinked in surprise, "You're what?"

"**I said I'm proud of you kit, you took out Bullsquid." **The Kyubbi grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"I took out Bullsquid's Jinchuuriki." Naruto said dismissively.

"**That is still a major accomplishment kit." **The Kyubbi pressed, **"Something to be proud of."**

"Thanks Kyu-!"

"**But that doesn't change the fact that ****I**** didn't get to fight brat, you promised me a fight remember? You said the first Jinchuuriki we faced would be mine."** The room shook with Kyubbi's power as he glared down at Naruto.

"What did you want me to do? Tousen was watching and he reports directly to the Hokage and the council! If I had let you out it could have been for the last time! The others don't know of the deal we made or even how I really got my eyes! You like freedom as much as I do, if we were found out we would never be free again!" Naruto shouted back at him. "If I get the chance for the two of you to fight I'll take it but in the mean time don't jumped down my throat to get into a fight. I know it's hard to sit in here and do nothing but you'll just have to wait you stupid fox!" Kyubbi huffed and turned away from him.

"**Fine, but next time there's a fight I'm not helping out."** Kyubbi sulked.

Naruto smirked as he placed a hand on the cell bars, "See you next full moon Kyubbi." with that he felt himself slip out of his inner consciousness and into the real world.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good, you're awake, now you can run on your own two feet." Naruto looked over to see Bear leaning against a tree, "You okay?"

"Never better." Naruto grunted as he winced, his entire body felt like lead. "What happened?"

"We got the gennin to come with us and… I think you have a new entry in the bingo books kid, I heard the Raikage as we left and… your Anbu code-name already has already been placed in there."

"Does that usually happen?"

"Rarely and it usually takes more time in the anbu to get it then their first day." Naruto detected the underlying tone of amusement in Bear's words and frowned behind his mask. "Plus that Killerbee guy wants to talk to you."

Naruto shrugged as he sat up, "He can talk to me later, how far away are we?"

"Day and a half." Tousen said as he emerged from the shadow of the tree. "Sleep good?" Naruto looked at him. "Good, you're shift is up, take watch over the Gennin." Naruto stood and saluted firmly before walking towards the Cloud nin's camp. "So Bear… want to play Go?" the board was already out as he asked and Tousen grinned, "I'll take this as a yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon, was almost full, Naruto sighed as he turned his gaze away from the moon to look down at the cloud camp, 'Killerbee is out taking watch… or maybe he was just writing rap lyrics.' Naruto thought as Killerbee took out his little black book and nodded to himself as he jotted something down. Naruto caught a flicker of movement off the side and frowned as he leaned back to avoid Yugitto's punch. Naruto grabbed her and pressed her against a tree with her hands behind her back with one hand, "Hello Yuggito-chan." Naruto greeted calmly as Yugitto struggled to escape, "Is there something I can do you for?" Yugitto growled.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A Shinobi of Konoha."

"What's your name?"

"I can't t-"

"Tell me your name!" Yugitto shouted, Naruto sighed and knocked her out with a swift blow.

"Take her back to bed Killerbee." Naruto muttered without turning around.

"She ain't gonna stop until she finds out." Killerbee said as he passed Naruto.

"Then she'll spend time wasted."

"She will find out." Killerbee grinned, "we are going to your village kid. We'll meet up again surely." Naruto shrugged and Killerbee walked past back into the Cloud camp.

"Oh, and Killerbee," Killerbee looked at him over his shoulder, "Don't call me Surely.'

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto had to admit, the Cloud nin's expressions as they came up to Konoha was priceless. It was a mixture of tension and wonder, like they were trying not to seem to impressed. "Welcome to Konoha." Tousen said.

"And as for friendly advice, stay away from the Hyuga compound unless you wish to die, savy?" Bear added in. "Unless you want to die of coarse, after the original cloud incident Hiashi glares at anything resembling a cloud… or maybe glaring is his default expression." One of the clud Gennin cleared his throat nervously.

"Scarlet!" Tousen snapped.

"Yes Sir?"

"Escort the Cloud nin to their Hotel… I'm off to get a drink." Naruto blinked in surprise as Tousen and the other Anbu disappeared.

"This way." Naruto shook his head as he lead them to the gate.

"Gennin for the Exam?" the guard asked, Naruto nodded, "Head on through Anbu-san." Naruto lead them through the doors and down the street.

XXXXXXX

Naruto had never been so glad to be done with something quite as much as he was glad to be done with the Anbu mission. He had thrown his cloak into his room and sealed his mask into a seal as soon as he was able and then had headed out to get something to eat seeing as no one else was home at the time. As soon as he stepped out onto the street he felt their glares and sighed as he trudged along feeling each and every look or glare directed at him, 'First some of them hated me for being a jinchuuriki, now they all hate me for being a missing Nin. Lucky me.' Naruto ducked under the paper hangings of his favorite restaurant bar and smiled when Ayame yelled a greeting in happiness. "Hey Ayame-chan, business good?"

"There's business." she said simply as she walked over to him. "How about you, how are you doing?"

"Same as always."

"Miso or Pork?"

"Pork."

"Five orders of pork Dad!" Ayame yelled behind her. "I'll be right back, I have to take the other customer's orders." She walked past Naruto and Naruto closed his eyes in relaxation. "Here you go, two Miso, and a Shrimp. Hope you enjoy the food Sand-san."

'Sand Nin?' Naruto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Their Jounin had half of his face covered up with a hanging piece of cloth, the Gennin sitting closest to Naruto had on a strange outfit of what appeared to be a black pajamas with a cat eared hood up with war-paint on his face beside him laid a large wrapped up item. The one sitting in the middle was a sand-blond girl with four spiky pigtails, beside her was what appeared to be a large metal framed fan.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, your Pork is ready." Naruto turned back to her and thanked her. He had just finished his last bowl when the Sand-nin stood and walked out.

"Meet me at the Hotel by sun down, other then that you can do whatever the heck you want." Naruto heard their Jounin say before vanishing, Naruto paid for his meal and left.

XXXXXXXX

It was a nice day out Naruto decided as he side-stepped a vain attempt to trip him from an old man, not many days in Konoha were this sunny and warm. He was just about to head for the park when he heard shouting, "Konohamaru! Get back here!" Naruto sighed as he detected Sakura's voice screaming at Konohamaru.

'What he do now?' Naruto thought to himself before the yelling stopped and there was a loud thud.

"Watch it twerp! That really hurt." Naruto shook his head as he rounded the corner just in time to see the same boy from the Ramen stand holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his scarf. "How about I teach this kid some manners." he smiled at Konohamaru's pain filled face.

Naruto's eyes flashed, "Put him down." he said evenly as he walked closer.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto saw Sakura pale.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura said quietly, Naruto turned to look at her and she flinched.

"I just got finished eating, I was about to go to the park when I heard this," he waved his hand in the boy's direction, "Now I'm about to kill a foreigner for attacking the Hokage's Grandson." the kid yelped as he dropped Konohamaru.

"Oh… what a pity, now I can't kill him." Naruto said deadpanned, Sakura giggled nervously, "Smart though, he just saved his life."

"Uzamaki Naruto." the girl suddenly said, Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You're in the bingo books." she explained.

"You have me at a disadvantage, who are you?"

"Sabake no Temari. The idiot that almost got himself killed in my brother Sabake no Konkoro. We've come for the Chunnin exams."

Naruto smiled, "Good, I'm sure Sasuke would appreciate someone strong like you, won't you Sasuke?" Naruto turned towards the tree and smiled at Sasuke's disappointed expression.

"How long have you know?"

"About a minute ago, you did pretty well in suppressing your Chakra."

"Not well enough it seems." Sasuke frowned.

"You're forgetting who I am Sasuke, I took on Asuma by myself and almost could have killed him if I tried." Naruto shrugged, "But if you wanna think negatively then go ahead." Sasuke smirked in amusement. "Now, back to you Te-" Naruto stopped before turning back to the tree, "Out of the tree Sasuke, now." he said coldly, Sasuke frowned in confusion but obliged, appearing next to Naruto in a flash of speed, 'He's gotten fast.' Naruto thought before turning back towards the tree, "… And who might you be?" Sand whirled around in front of him and Sasuke stepped back in shock but Naruto just narrowed his eyes a blood-red haired kid appeared before him, dark rings around his eyes and glaring coldly at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"G-garra!" Konkoro choked.

Garra looked at his brother briefly, "I'll deal with you later. I am Sabake no Garra, who are you two?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"… Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto studied Garra for a moment before he focused on his eyes, 'An Insomniac?' "You'll be in the exam?"

"**This boy seems familiar brat, have you met him before?"**

'Not that I can remember Kyu.'

"Indeed." Garra said flatly.

"Good." Naruto said shortly, "Nice to meet you Temari-chan, Konkoro… not so much." He gave Garra one last look before he turned to Sasuke, "Team meeting, now. I'll get Kakashi."

He blurred out and Sasuke sighed as he nodded at Sakura, "Better do as he says, come on let's go to the bridge."

XXXXX

"So… when were you going to tell them about the Chunnin exams?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Today."

"Today?"

"I was trying to decide if you three were close enough yet."

"… oh."

"Yeah, oh. But anyway, here are the forums fill them out and turn them in by tomorrow, Alright?" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto turned to his… teammates.

"So? You guys ready?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of coarse." Naruto caught Sakura's doubtful look and smiled slightly at her.

"You'll do fine Sakura, believe it or not I think you might even be more prepared then me." Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "It's true. I'm a good fighter, but planning things aren't my style really. And the Chunnin Exams aren't for the strongest, they're for the team leaders, or the Strategists. That means the Smart people Sakura… that means people like you." Sakura stared at him in shock.

"D-do you really mean that?"

"Of coarse Sakura, you'll do fine, out of the three of us you might just be the one to turn Chunnin." Sakura smiled at him and blushed slightly when he smiled back at him.

XXXXXX

"Let us pass!" Naruto blinked as he stepped out of the stair well, Sakura and Sasuke directly behind him. That sounded like Ten-Ten.

"Look, we're just saving all of you the hassle. No snot nosed brats like you would make it in the tests anyway. Just go home." Naruto frowned.

"Please let us-" there was a loud crash and Naruto glimpsed Ten-Ten go flying between the crowd before him.

"Naru-?" Sakura began. Naruto vanished and everyone in front of their team were blasted apart like waves to show Naruto standing nose to nose with one of the boys guarding the door. The Boy flinched.

"A-ah. Naruto-kun, h-how are you?"

"Leave." he growled, "Now before I have to get Iruka on you."

The two boys paled, they swiftly bowed and backed away, "yes Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. He turned back to the crowd to come face to face with Yuggito.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yo." Naruto said flatly, "Can I help you?"

Yugitto stared at him, "I've been looking for you."

"That's nice to know, now I have a stalker." Naruto smirked at Yuggito's annoyed expression. " and you would be who?"

Yuggito narrowed her eyes, "Yuggito Nii."

"So your name is Naruto…" Naruto's smirk vanished, "Got a last name?"

"Yes."

"Gonna tell me?

"Not on your life Miss. I don't know you and you're from cloud." Naruto stated as he helped Ten-Ten up, "You okay?"

Ten-Ten smacked his hand away, "I didn't need your help."

"I never said you did." Naruto commented simply, offering his hand again.

"Who's this?" She asked eyeing Yuggito.

"She says her name's Yugitto." the two girls looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Naruto. Yuggito began to looked doubtful.

"… darn it! Wasn't him." She muttered as she turned and marched away.

"Okay then, I'm going to enter the Exams now."

When they reached the stairs Kakashi was waiting for them by the door. "Well, good to see you all arrived in one piece." he smiled at them.

"Hey Senpei, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I wanna talk to Sasuke for a moment guys, you can go on ahead though." Naruto nodded once as he and Sakura walked passed and into the room filled with shinobi.

"Whoa… I didn't know there'd be these many."

"There are a lot." Naruto agreed as he looked over to see Shikamaru and his team walking over.

"Hey, you guys entered too? Now I have to worry about you Naruto… troublesome."

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked looking around.

"I killed him and buried his body in the forest." Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino froze and took a step back while Shikimaru sighed, "It's a joke you troublesome girl. And it's not nice to mess with her head Naruto."

Naruto shrugged as others from his former class walked up. "I can't believe we all made it. Well, Naruto I could believe, but all of us rookies actually made it." Kiba shouted.

"K-Kiba- kun, maybe y-you shouldn't s-shout so loud."

Naruto looked at the girl standing next to Kiba in puzzlement. "Who are you?" the girl squeaked and turned cherry red before hiding behind Kiba.

"That's Hinata Naruto, she was in our class."

"She was?"

"Yeah. She sat three seats away from you." Naruto looked at Hinata in interest as she tried to hide behind Kiba.

"Did she now." he asked curiously, Hinata sank further behind Kiba while staring at Naruto.

"You know you might want to be quite, you're causing quite the scene." Naruto turned his attention to a silver haired teen with glasses. "These guys are all pretty uptight and most of them are itching to crack some skull open."

"And you are?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room.

"Kabuto." he smiled.

"Well Kabuto, thanks for the advice but we can take of our selves." Naruto said.

Kabuto shrugged, "alright then but how about I help you guys out? You're all rookies and need all the help you can get right?"

"What kind of help?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Information on any individual here."

"What's the catch?" Shikimaru asked lazily.

"None, I just feel like helping out fellow leaf shinobi." Kabuto smiled again as he adjusted his glasses.

Naruto smirked, "Okay, say we wanna know the kind of information you have, could you give us a demonstration?"

Kabuto copied his smirk, "And… who would be the target?"

"Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto who frowned at him in displeasure before waving Kabuto on.

"Yeah, Yeah, okay. Go ahead."

Kabuto smiled pleasantly as he brought out a stack of cards and picked one out seemingly at random. "Namikaze Naruto, former S-class missing Nin, was brought back after a mission in wave where he was traveling with Zabuza of the Legendary seven swordsmen of the Mist, son of Minato Namikaze 'the yellow flash' of Konoha and the fourth Hokage. Genjutsu skills: high Chunnin. Ninjutsu Skills: High Jounin. Kenjutsu skill: expert. Taijutsu skills: low Jounin. Fuuinjutsu: Novice. Bloodline: Referred to as the 'Demon's eye' other information is just Rumor and speculation, but it is said to control Chakra of anything around him. Mission Status: three D-ranked missions, twenty-five C-rank, ten B-ranked, thirty A-ranked, and two S-rank." by the end everyone was looking at Naruto, or in Sasuke's case glaring mildly.

"How did you manage so many missions?"

Naruto shrugged, "You think I just fell off the grid with Zabuza? We did missions for other villages you know, not every village is as uptight as Konoha." and he left it at that as he smiled at Kabuto. "Now for my question."

"Ask away." Kabuto smiled again.

"Sabake no Gaara." Kabuto pausd before pulling out a card from the top.

"Sabake no Garra, Ninjutsu: unknown. Genjutsu: None. Taijutsu: Unknown. Bloodline: Sand shifting. He's had two C-ranked twenty-five B-ranked, forty A-ranked, and one S-ranked. He returns from each mission without a scratch on him. No other info is known about him." Naruto frowned as Sakura fidgeted.

"You're saying you can get info on me but not on him?" Naruto asked lowly.

"Yes." Naruto turned towards the center of the classroom and met the cold gaze leveled at him from the red head.

"That's not good." the others agreed with Naruto's statement.

"all the villages competing are formidable to be sure, except maybe Sound, they're relatively new and a small village to boot. And their's only one team so their chances are slim." Kabuto said simply. Naruto caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and caught the senbon needles deftly as they flew at his face. Two sound nin appeared before him and Naruto's eyes flashed as a mummified nin swung at Kabuto. His arm stopped suddenly as Naruto grabbed his wrist while his blade tip at him, his teammates where subdued by two shadow clones both of their hands held behind their backs with Kunai at their throat.

"Now, Now." Naruto stated calmly as he pressed the blade to his opponents neck, drawing blood, "You're about to let your pride get you seriously hurt Oto. You're in our Village now, so mind your manners or you might not get to return to your little village." The Oto nin chuckled.

"Leaf nin truly are fools." Naruto frowned before grunted and the blade from his hand as he fell to his knees and vomited on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from each ear. The Shadow clones holding his teammates dispersed as the Oto nin laughed.

"Ha! Servers you right you pompous fool!" a spiky haired Oto shouted as he massaged his wrists. Naruto gasped as he wiped his mouth and stood up slowly. "What you want mo-?" Naruto looked up at him and the nin stopped abruptly as he fell back in fear. The room suddenly felt as cold as ice.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in the ninja arts most basic and primal skill my Oto friend." Naruto said lowly as he stood up straight and gripped his sword loosely by his side." the entire room was sweating by this time and most were immobile. "This, is called killing intent, you are now experiencing what I like to call, unrational fear, you are afraid but you don't exactly know why." Naruto took a step forward and the oto before him fell on his back side, "This is the activation of the first seventy-five fear receptors programmed into your mind since birth. Normally a man can only open fifty by himself." Naruto leaned down and looked the nin directly in the eyes, "But I'm not a man, I'm a demon." he grinned as the nin's eyes rolled up and he fell back unconscious. The heat returned as Naruto stepped over his form and turned to the mummified nin, "Good job on that attack, but your teammate needs to learn to respect his superiors." Someone cleared their throat, the crowd that was watching Naruto in caution turned around back to the front to see a man in a bandanna looking slightly amused.

"My name is Ibiki… Now come to the front to get a number maggots! Then sit down as directed and shut up! The Exams start now!"


	7. Snakes and ladders

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, or anything else but foolish dreams.**

In all honesty he had no worries of passing the exam, why was he so confident? That was a simple question to answer, he black-mailed Kakashi to tell him. That's right Naruto had forced his senpei to tell him, albeit with some blackmail in the form of a video featuring Kakashi, Rin, a couple barrels of sake, and a rather long night. Needless to say Naruto was told everything about the standard Chunnin first exam. Imagine his surprise when The test was handed out and he came face to face with the list of extremely complex equations and formulas. _'_Did they change the exam this year?' he wondered. 'okay, time to improvise.' he gaze shifted swiftly around, noting that not a few of the guards had their gazes on him. Quickly reviewing Ibiki's speech on the test's rules he frowned momentarily before a smile tugeed at his lips. 'ah, I see._'_ Naruto looked around slightly and caught sight off a gennin five seats away going at it without pause. 'Looks like it. Now if I could remember how to do this…' Naruto grinned swiftly before tapping the desk three times, scarlet energy leaking out subtly into the paper. Naruto tapped again and more energy trace along the floor and desk to the Gennin's paper. Naruto watched as the paper turned a shade darker before disintegrating as the Gennin laid his pencil down. Naruto turned to his own paper and watched as the words slowly bled out to the surface. He looked up again and looked Ibiki straight in the face, he smirked at the amused expression on his face.

Naruto looked around at all the other hopeful graduates writing furiously to finish the test in the next minute and a half, he could feel Ibiki watching his every move but he didn't care. His focus was on his friends, so far they had all seemed to at least know some of the answers, the lazy cow Shikamaru was sound asleep two rows up from him, no doubt he would finish the test within thirty seconds of waking up. His gaze shifted across the room and his eyes locked with Yugito's as she stared at him from across the room. 'What to do about her…' he mentally mused as he ignored her staring eyes and continued on his examination, 'I have to find out how to convince her that I'm not Scarlet.' his gaze fell on Sasuke and an idea suddenly hit him, he looked Sasuke over, quickly judging his height and posture, he was fairly close to Naruto's height and his posture was a bit too rigid but they were close enough. Turning away from Sasuke he allowed the idea to continue brewing for a moment before placing it away until he had time to put the plan into motion. 'I hope he has his Sharingon.' his gaze drifted again and he finally noticed that he was sitting next to, it was that mystery girl Hinata. 'How in the hell-? When did she get here?' Naruto narrowed his eyes, was she so skilled in the silent arts that even _he_ could not detect her? Feeling his gaze upon her Hinata squeaked slightly and turned cherry red. Naruto studied her for a moment before he ventured to speak, "So, we had the same class together?" Hinata nodded sharply still not looking at him. Naruto studied her again as he contemplated her, truly the only thing he knew about her was that she was a main branch member of the Hyugga clan, and next in line for the clan's head. So, _logically_, she had to be very skilled. "So, you have Kiba and Shino on your team?" She nodded sharply again. "That must be difficult."

"N-no. Shino-kun and K-Kiba-kun are great. I'm afraid I-I'm the weakest link in the team." she muttered, downcast.

"By Kami, you _can _speak." Naruto smiled when she blushed again.

There was a rough clearing of the throat from the chunnin guard beside him, "No talking please." Naruto frowned but complied, he could always talk to her later.

"Alright, pencils down Maggots!" Ibiki yelled, Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now before we ask you the tenth question I need to know how many of you wish to take it,"

"Huh? Why wouldn't we take it?" Kiba asked.

"Because if you quit now you can try again next exam, but if you go ahead and do it now and fail… you will never move beyond the rank of gennin."

All across the room shoulders slumped and heads turned down as moral fell, from across the room he saw Yugito scoff at this, likewise the cat-man Kankuro was wearing a disbelieving smile so small it was hard to detect. Inwardly Naruto sighed when he noticed Sakura's look of absolute fear, he decided to help everyone out just a little. "Ne," he spoke, "So what gives you the power even a Hokage does not have?"

Ibiki looked at him confusion, "I never said that." he frowned.

"Ah, but you did Ibiki- senpai. For not even the Hokage has the power to ban candidates from Chunnin exams in other villages, which is what you are implying would happen if we fail this question." Everyone was looking at him now, at the board expression on his face as he exposed the holes in Ibiki's plan. "So obviously you claim that your power extends of every village including, say, Kumo or maybe even Rock? I think you might be over stepping your boundaries just a little, don't you?" Ibiki was staring at him, and Naruto was pretty sure he was contemplating how to kill him with all the witnesses present.

"… Kid you have got to be the most troublesome brat I have ever had the fortune to meet," he glanced around at all the hopeful faces and sighed, "Alright, you all-" something crashed through the window and a black sign unrolled itself before them, cutting off Ibiki.

"Yeah! Alright you worms, my name is Anko Mitirashi, the second exam instructor! Follow me to the second exam and your doom!" she cackled as the gennin in the first row scooted back away from the psychotic brunette.

Quietly Ibiki pulled the sign back to stare at her with a deadpanned expression, "You're early Anko… again."

"Haha- err what?" she asked sheepishly.

Ibiki sighed, "Never mind, all Gennin follow her to the next site of the Chunnin exams!" he bellowed, all the gennin jumped up and stood at attention while Anko turned around to talk to Ibiki.

"Anyone you want to warn me about?" eyeing the glaring redhead from the third row.

"Yeah, see the kid in the black up there?" he motioned with his head.

"The Uchiha?"

"No, not _that_ brat, the _other_ brat." Ibiki grunted.

Anko turned her head to stare at all the eyes upon her, "Red eyes?"

"Yeah, that's him." Ibiki frowned, "A major pain in the ass, I almost had over half of these damn kids out of here before he just _had_ to open his trap."

"My team mate was going to cop out." Naruto explained as he laid his test down on Ibiki's desk. "I had to motivate her so she didn't get us in trouble."

"Its not nice to ease drop brat." Anko growled.

"Says the one gossiping about said ease-dropper." Naruto deadpanned. "Can we get this show on the road now? I'm about ready to fall asleep with all this lack of action."

"And I'm sure a _gennin_ has seen real action before." Anko leered.

"If said Gennin was an ex-missing nin who traveled with the demon of the mist… yes, I believe that Gennin would know what real action is." he turned to Anko fully, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, former A-class missing Nin and traveling partner to Zabuza, The demon of the mist, nice to meet you. Now if you would be so kind to dismiss the rest of the gennin I'll be at the forest of death." and so saying he leapt from the window and vanished in a flash of lightning.

"You little- Alright Maggots follow me!" Anko barked, leaping after the blond.

Ibiki sighed again as he put his face in his hands, 'Its only been five minutes and the kids already got Anko stirred up, hope the little bugger doesn't get murdered by her.'

Naruto ignored Anko and the rest as they arrived his mind focused on more important issues, say Yugito Nii issues. And there she was again staring at him, looking him over from his blond hair to his black shinobi sandals. Naruto inwardly frowned, well now was as good a time as ever to start off his plans to persuade her away from any connection with Scarlet. "Ne, Sasuke." he called, just loud enough for Yugito to hear through her strained ears.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"How do you think Anbu hide themselves so well?"

Sasuke, confused by the blonde's question when they had all learn about it during the Academy answered anyway, "Most Anbu henge their faces and hair, and sometimes even their voices to hide their true identities."

"But what if the henge drops and their in a hurry to get it back up, wouldn't the details of the henge take up time and thus expose them?"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's sudden lack of knowledge, he _knew_ that the blond already knew this, but still answered out of reflex from Naruto's question, "That's why most Anbu choose people they're familiar with to change into, such as a friend, a rival, or even someone remotely famous that they remember seeing." Naruto nodded as he let this 'new' information sink in.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke went back to brooding.

Off to the corner Yugito frowned as she began to glance between the two, having over heard the conversation.

'Stage one complete.' Naruto congratulated himself.

"Naruto-nee-san!"

"Nani?" Naruto started in surprise, whirling around he beheld Konohamaru's grinning face. "What are you doing here?"

"We got permission to interview all the cadets for the Chunnin exam to turn it in to the paper by tomorrow." he said excitedly. He suddenly looked shy, "And I was wondering… some of these guys look really scary…"

"You want me to come with you." Naruto stated.

"Yeah!" Naruto looked at him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Fine, who's first?"

After a slow half-hour filled with long winded responses and not just a few murderous attempts on the tactless Kohonamaru when he voice private questions one after the other, only two teams were left uninterviewed. Team Kumo, and team Suna. 'Great.' Naruto found himself thinking as they approached Yugito's team, "Hey Stalker girl."

"What did you just call me?!" she hissed, reminding him strongly of a cat showing its bad mood.

"Get your ears checked," was his response. "Now I have a favor to ask, this is Konohamaru, he's interviewing teams for the Chunnin exam section of the academy, will you agree to being interviewed?"

Yugito still looked annoyed by the stalker comment but consented after a moment's thought. "Okay, sure," she smiled at the shy Academy student.

"Just state your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"My name is Yugito Nii; my hobbies are training and fishing; my likes are fish, Killerbee sometimes, and watching the thunderstorms roll off the mountain side; my dislikes are dogs, councilmen, stupid Anbu with their stupid secrets, and when I run out of shrimp Ramen; my dream for the future is to move cloud back into the fame of being the most feared village in the shinobi nations." they bowed in thanks and moved to her team mate.

"My name is Soki Nagadi; my hobbies include star gazing, sword fighting, and reading Ichi Ichi paradise; my likes are girls, swords, and sword making; my dislikes are effeminate men, creepy old ladies, and when your nose whistles while you breath; my dream for the future is to meet Jariya-sama and shake his hand." he stated proudly grinning as he stroked his chin in what he most likely thought was a cool manner, this was shortly followed by a short pummeling session by his two female teammates.

"Stupid pervert." the girl muttered, tossing back her black hair. "My name is Akira Godgibi, don't laugh or I'll kill you; my hobbies are annoying Yugito, beating Soki into the ground, and inventing new styles of fighting; my likes are Dango, Sake, and foxes;" the corners of Naruto's lips twitched at this. "my dislikes are perverts, anything slimy, and having to wake Yugito up; my dream for the future is to become world famous by way of fighting."

"Thank you for your time cloud nin," Naruto bowed slightly, "You have been very helpful."

"So," Yugito interjected before they could leave, "This is going to be in the papers?"

"Hai." Naruto stated slowly.

"With all of the other team's interviews as well?" she pressed.

Naruto finally understood, 'She's looking for any hint of Scarlet!' "Yes, but I'm afraid it's coming out during our exam so you won't be able to read it." he answered almost smugly.

"That's okay, I'll have Killerbee save me a copy." she shrugged and turned away, leaving Naruto to drag Konohamaru unnecessarily back to his own team for the interview.

"Alright, listen up you maggots! I'm only going to say this once!" Anko shouted, Naruto rolled his eyes at her when she glared at him. "Welcome to the second part of the Chunnin Exams! In this test there are two scrolls which you must obtain before you can pass it by reaching the base in the exact middle of this area."

"But what is this place?" someone asked.

Anko grinned, "The forest of _death_." there was nervous muttering. "Now, each team will be given a scroll," Anko began.

"Of death." someone whispered ominously, Anko paused for a moment to try and find out exactly who.

"You must have both scrolls."

"Of death."

"which can be obtained from another team,"

"Of death."

"And only opened at the center of these woods inside the base,"

"Of-"

"Will you shut up?!" Anko shouted, suddenly finding the culprit.

Naruto blinked innocently, "Just trying to help set the mood, that's what you were trying to do before right?"

Anko glared bloody murder and reached for her kunai.

"Everyone line up to get a scroll!" one of the Chunnin assistance ordered, looking frantically between the ticked Anko and the amused Naruto.

After gaining his scroll, (And several death promises from Anko) Naruto and the rest of team seven found themselves at a gate, "… Any plans?" Naruto asked.

"Find someone, beat the crap out of them and take their scroll?" Sasuke mused aloud.

"I like it." Naruto smirked. "But we need something solid."

Sakura sighed, "I say we go as far as possible first, then set up camp and focus on gaining the scrolls the next day."

"But then we won't be the first to finish." Naruto mused, "How about we let ourselves be 'Trapped' then beat the crap out of them and take the scrolls?"

"Is fighting all you think about?"

"That and a certain number of girls. Ow!" Naruto massaged his head where the lump was forming. "That hurt."

Sasuke didn't comment, he simple leaned back once more and closed his eyes, returning his hands to his pockets, Sakura looked strangely nervous. "idiot." he scoffed.

"Hey, that's not nice Uchiha-gaki." Naruto frowned. Sasuke's reply, if there was to be one, was cut off by a large siren and the gates bursting open. And the team raced into the forest.

"Tell me again how we agreed to do your plan?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Simple, I said that's what I was going to do and you all followed."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"There are many types of genius Uchiha, I happen to be one of the rarer types."

"And that type would be?"

"Err- hey look, a team." Naruto diverted the conversation quickly.

Falling down before them both teams stopped and each eyed the other's headbands. 'Mist ninja.' Naruto smirked.

"My, we were about to start to try and ambush someone and you three save us the trouble." their apparent leader chuckled.

Naruto's grin widened further as he noticed one of the mist nin eyeing him closely. "Uh… boss, have you checked out the blond?"

'Boss' turned his gaze towards Naruto in contempt before he froze. "N-Naruto Namikaze, apprentice to Zabuza-sama?!" the mist teams glanced between them swiftly before digging out a scroll and tossing it to them, "Take it." they backed away as Naruto picked it up.

"You may leave." he said simply, and they fled as though he had just threatened to end their lives in a very nasty way.

"What the hell? Did you know them?"

"No, but they knew me. Or more importantly, they knew Zabuza and the fact that I traveled with him."

"They're that scared of Zabuza?"

"You wouldn't understand, to anyone from the mist the seven swordsmen of the mist, which Zabuza was a part of, were gods to them. In their village they ranked higher then Jounin, and were even compared to the Kages in terms of power and respect. To them facing me, who had apprenticed under him…"

"Was a more assured way to die for them then any other they might encounter." Sasuke smirked.

"Hai. We lucked out in facing them. We already have a complete set so… on to the tower!" he cried, creating two shadow clones while unceremoniously picking his two teammates up and speeding away.

"Where the hell are these snakes coming from?!" Naruto demanded, cleaving another in half from tip to tail, just before it was replaced by another one. Beside him Sasuke's flames blazed as he fried another.

"I don't know but there's no end to them! Think of something to get us out of here, don't you know the hidden mist technique Zabuza used against Kakashi?"

"While that would blind the snakes the only one who would benefit from that would be me," he shouted, blasting a snake with a burst of lightning, "Cause neither you nor Sakura know the silent killing techniques! You'd be blind in it as much as the enemy."

"How about you distract the snakes while me and Sakura make a run for the tower, then use the hidden mist to escape the snakes?"

"The enemy would follow you, as I'm sure this is either a full team summoning these snakes or one single, very powerful one." 'and then there's the fact that I only know of one snake contract, and that's being held by one pasty white demon of a man.' Suddenly there was a particular lack of snakes around them and the forest was eerily quiet.

"Hmm, I had rather thought that would have worked." an effeminate voice sighed, sounding strangely amused.

'speak of the devil and he shall appear… in all his creepy glory.' he felt Sasuke and Sakura line up beside him, staring at the figure that was slowly emerging from the tree before them. "And you are?" dreading the answer.

"I'm rather disappointed that you had to ask Naruto-kun." it smiled a sick twisted smile. "I am Orochimaru."


End file.
